L'appel des ombres
by Ninlhinn
Summary: Lorsque les anciens héros sont partis, fatigués de leurs aventures, et qu'un nouveau mal se dresse en Terre du Milieu, d'autres doivent se relever pour lutter et écarter les ténèbres. Le 4ème âge de la Terre du Milieu ne fut pas vierge de dangers pour ses habitants. Les ténèbres auraient pu régner une nouvelle fois si le royaume réunifié n'avait pas réagi à temps...
1. Chapitre 1 - Coup de tonnerre

**Disclaimer : L'univers de la Terre du Milieu ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'imaginer une histoire et ne prétend pas obtenir quoi que ce soit de celle-ci, si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.**  
 **Avant propos : Cette fan-fiction est ma première fan-fiction un peu longue. Elle est encore loin d'être terminée et j'essaierai de poster des chapitres assez régulièrement, bien que cela s'avère tendu ^^'  
Cependant, j'ai déjà 3 autres chapitres en réserve qui n'attendent plus que d'être publiés. Mais je préfère justement les garder en réserve pour les mettre un par un, afin d'éviter de soudainement me retrouver sans rien sur cette fan-fic après l'avoir bien avancée durant quelque temps.**  
 **J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire que j'ai imaginé quant au 4eme âge de la Terre du Milieu ! Merci :)**

* * *

Dans un éclair d'argent, les deux lames se rencontrèrent, produisant une puissante détonation. Les deux épées revinrent à leur place, tendues vers le ciel orageux.

Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard, chacun tentant de déchiffrer à l'avance les mouvements de l'autre.

En guise de public, deux hommes bardés de cuirasse métallique, portant une longue lance et arborant l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor observaient le combat attentivement, prêtant attention au moindre détail.

Un des combattants attaqua, s'avançant brusquement en faisant défiler son épée obliquement. Ses cheveux châtains détrempés collaient à sa tempe et ses joues. Son adversaire fit un pas en arrière et fit glisser l'épée de son opposant sur la sienne. Il chargea alors son adversaire de plein fouet, le déséquilibrant fortement et manquant de le faire tomber. Ses cheveux gris-noir étaient plus courts et étaient ordonnés de façon à ne pas le gêner. Profitant de son avantage, il s'élança pour frapper.

Un cliquetis retentit au dernier moment, suivi d'un bruit sourd. L'épée s'échappa brusquement des mains de l'homme aux cheveux courts. La pluie tambourinait contre le sol et contre l'épée désormais à terre. Il la ramassa et la rangea dans son fourreau.

« Hum, un beau duel Elerion. Ta dernière passe était splendide.»

Le dénommé Elerion rangea lui aussi son épée et serra la main de son adversaire.

« Oui, un très beau duel en effet. Il s'en est vraiment fallu de très peu, si j'avais attendu une seconde de plus ou de moins, tu aurais sans doute gagné le combat. Cela fait du bien de s'entraîner avec toi Anerän»

Anerän hocha la tête et fit signe aux deux autres Gardes de la Tour. Tous ensembles, ils se mirent alors en route vers le poste de garnison afin de se réchauffer, de se sécher et de manger un petit peu.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'édifice de pierre, ils furent accueillis par une bouffée de chaleur et de formidables applaudissements.

« Joli duel ! Vous en avez du courage d'aller vous entraîner sous la pluie dites-donc !»

Elerion et Anerän sourirent et s'assirent auprès de leurs camarades.

« -Donnez-nous plutôt de quoi nous sécher, nous réchauffer et manger un petit bout au lieu de vous moquer bande de tires-au-flanc ! Tss... plus aucun respect pour leurs aînés... elle est belle la jeunesse du Gondor !

-Ah ah ! Allez, tenez vieillesse !»

Ils éclatèrent tous d'un rire franc et clair qui couvrit l'explosion sonore causée par la chute d'un éclair.

« Quel foutu temps n'empêche... ça faisait bien quelques mois qu'on n'avait pas eu un déluge comme celui-là ! J'espère que ça va pas durer, ça va bientôt être mon tour de garder l'Arbre Blanc.»

Un garde jeta un regard amusé à Elerion.

« Ça valait la peine de revenir pour nous casser les pieds si c'était pour repartir juste après ! La prochaine fois on te laissera dans la pluie si tu veux mon avis !»

Elerion sourit à pleines dents et lui rétorqua :

« C'est ça, et tu viendras avec moi pour t'entraîner ! Histoire que tu ne te rouilles pas trop, ce serait bête pas vrai Hargun ? Qu'est-ce que ta femme dirait si elle savait que les Gardes de la Tour ne sont plus qu'un ramassis de fêtards éméchés dont l'armure sert uniquement à contenir la graisse hein ? Je ne donnerais pas grand chose de ton mariage !»

Tous éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, secoués par des hoquets pour reprendre leur souffle de temps à autre.

« Je t'en donnerai moi du fêtard éméché plus gras qu'un semi-Homme !»

Anerän donna un coup sur la tête d'Elerion avant de se joindre à l'hilarité de ses compagnons.

Le tonnerre retentit à neuf reprises, l'éclair zébrant et illuminant le ciel à chacune d'entre elle. Deux gardes s'approchèrent de la garnison, accompagnés d'un autre homme. A leur approche, Elerion se leva et mit son casque.

« Bon, merci pour le petit repas ! Je reviendrai tout à l'heure si je ne me suis pas noyé dans mon armure avec toute cette eau !»

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire ensemble. Elerion attrapa une lance contre le mur et s'approcha des autres Gardes. Le troisième personnage portait une tunique de cuir, laquelle était couverte par une tunique de toile avec le symbole de l'Arbre Blanc. Elerion fronça les sourcils.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Ce n'est pas l'heure de la relève ?

-Nous venons chercher Anerän et Elerion, ordre du Commandant. Hargun remplacera Elerion pour la relève.»

Les gardes se jetèrent tous un regard circonspect. Elerion profita du silence pour relancer la bonne humeur dans le groupe.

« Ah ah, et bien voilà Hargun, c'est toi qui finit sous la pluie ! Désolé pour toi mon vieux, vraiment.»

Tous sourirent et l'ambiance se réchauffa un petit peu. Anerän et Elerion s'armèrent et se déclarèrent prêts à suivre le messager. Ils sortirent alors de l'édifice en pierre sous le regard encore étonné de leurs camarades.

La pluie se déversait sur le dernier niveau de Minas Tirith comme des traits d'eau qui n'en finissaient jamais, martelant et tambourinant contre le sol et l'armure des Gardes de la Tour. Les cinq Gondoriens furent bientôt à l'abri de la fureur du ciel dans le bâtiment principal des Gardes de la Tour. Là, ils abandonnèrent les deux gardes qui avaient escorté le messager, les laissant se positionner devant la porte de l'aile des Gardes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du Commandant, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Le messager leur demanda de patienter et pénétra dans la pièce. Elerion et Anerän demeurèrent immobiles devant la porte en hêtre. Après un long moment, deux nobles sortirent de la pièce, drapés dans des vêtements de soie. Le messager laissa la porte ouverte et invita Elerion et Anerän à rentrer.

La salle du Commandant était une petite pièce d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés disposée en rectangle.

« Elerion et Anerän, Gardes de la Tour au service du roi Elessar !»

Une fois qu'il les eut introduits, le messager se plaqua contre le mur et n'en bougea plus.

Ils avancèrent tous deux jusqu'à se retrouver devant le bureau du Commandant. Là, ils s'inclinèrent en attendant un ordre.

Une voix forte, claire, mais à la fois douce et bienveillante retentit.

« Relevez-vous Hommes du Gondor.»

Elerion et Anerän échangèrent un regard surpris et se relevèrent. Se faisant, ils levèrent aussi leur regard vers la personne qui leur avait ordonné de se relever. Devant eux se tenait Faramir, Seigneur des forêts de l'Ithilien, vassal d'Elessar et époux de dame Eowyn. Il était vêtu de son armure de rôdeur et portait son épée à ses côtés et son arc dans son dos.

« Seigneur Faramir ? Pourquoi donc nous avoir fait appeler ?»

Elerion et Anerän jetèrent un coup d'œil au Commandant. Celui-ci semblait rester concentré sur des papiers et ne semblait pas vouloir s'immiscer dans la conversation pour le moment.

« Il s'avère que nous avons trouvé en Ithilien des marques étranges. Au début, nous pensions juste que les arbres étaient devenus malades mais... cela s'est aussi propagé à certains animaux. Une marque sombre et emplie de ténèbres. Nous avons mené notre enquête dessus et pensions avoir trouvé la source du mal qui marquait la forêt. Lorsque je me suis rendu à Minas Tirith pour avoir l'avis d'Elessar sur la question, je me suis rendu compte que d'autres parties du royaume avaient été touchées. Minas Ithil connaît elle aussi un mal étrange, de même que Lossarnach ainsi que Dol Amroth. Et l'Arnor aussi semble être en proie à cette corruption.»

Elerion et Anerän déglutirent. Que le royaume réunifié entier soit aux prises avec les ténèbres n'était pas bon du tout.

« Le roi Elessar a décidé de ne pas transmettre l'information au peuple afin de ne pas replonger dans une ère de crainte et de méfiance qui pourrait bien jeter à bas tout ce à quoi nous avons travaillé. Cependant, il ne compte tout de même pas laisser ce problème irrésolu. C'est pourquoi il m'a chargé de trouver et d'éradiquer la source de cette corruption. Cependant, j'aurai pour cela besoin d'un groupe déterminé, composé des meilleurs soldats que l'on ait sans pour autant vider les cités. Il faut éviter que cela se voie. De mon fief, je peux tirer trois rôdeurs. Ils ont participé à la recherche de la source du mal qui rongeait l'Ithilien et je les sais dignes de confiance. Le prince Imrahil peut nous confier trois de ses chevaliers du cygne argenté. De Lossarnach viendront cinq hommes. Ils se sont portés volontaires aussitôt qu'ils ont appris la nouvelle, c'est à dire lorsque le prince de Lossarnach est venu confier ses remarques au roi Elessar. D'Arnor, le roi Elessar nous a promis la venue d'un membre de la Compagnie Grise. Enfin, pour Minas Tirith, le Commandant m'a affirmé que vous étiez les deux meilleurs hommes de sa garnison et je lui fais pleinement confiance. Ce qui portera notre équipée à... quinze hommes.»

Elerion et Anerän restèrent bouche bée durant un court instant, étonnés par la confiance du Commandant ainsi que par ce qui se passait. Faramir s'en aperçut et fronça les sourcils.

« Si jamais vous voulez refuser, vous le pouvez. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas forcés de participer à cette mission. D'autant plus qu'il se pourrait qu'elle soit particulièrement dangereuse.»

Anerän secoua vivement la tête.

« Il n'est nullement question de refuser une telle demande seigneur Faramir. J'accepte avec grande joie de pouvoir servir le Gondor.»

Elerion hocha la tête et acquiesça.

Faramir sourit.

« Parfait. Nous partirons Mercredi prochain. Il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour préparer cette expédition. Avez-vous quelque question que ce soit ?»

Elerion déclina. Cependant, après une courte hésitation, Anerän s'exprima.

« Eh bien... en réalité, nous serait-il possible de savoir ce que nous allons chercher et combattre ? Mettre mon épée au service du Gondor et du roi Elessar est une gloire, mais si je pouvais éviter de perdre la vie bêtement lors d'un affrontement car non préparé... cela m'arrangerait tout autant en réalité.»

Le Commandant releva la tête de ses papiers et jeta un regard en coin à Faramir. Celui-ci soupira et répondit calmement.

« Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup en réalité... il semble que ce soit une nouvelle créature, nous ne l'avions jamais vue, même durant la Guerre de l'Anneau... Or nous doutons que Sauron n'eut pas fait appel à de telles créatures s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Pour ce que nous en avons vu, ces créatures semblent être de taille humanoïde et deviennent plus forts lorsque la crainte les entoure. Cependant, nous n'avons rien pu collecter de plus comme information. Elles se sont enfuies lorsque nous les avons approchés.»

Anerän hocha la tête.

« Bien. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus de question, je vous invite à retourner avec vos camarades. Pas un mot de tout cela cependant. Le Commandant vous mènera à moi Mercredi prochain. Soyez prêts.»

Anerän et Elerion se courbèrent et sortirent. Le trajet jusqu'à la garnison des Gardes pour la relève se fit en silence. Ils s'assirent parmi leurs compagnons et prétextèrent que le Commandant voulait leur parler d'une mission vers le Harad à laquelle ils devaient participer. Ils se turent alors et la nuit engloutit peu à peu la Tour du Soleil, dans la pluie et l'orage, qui résonna de plus belle dans les ténèbres profondes.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Sous la lune

**_Disclaimer_** **: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, si ce n'est ceux inventés pour cette fan-fiction.**  
 ** _Avant-propos_** **: Ce second chapitre est un petit peu plus court (environ une centaine de mots) que le premier mais je vous promet que les prochains seront bien plus long désolééééé !**  
 **(Pour info, le chapitre 4 fait environ 6000 mots il me semble. De quoi me rattraper pour ce second chapitre un peu faiblard. Je le retravaillerai peut-être si je trouve le temps et l'énergie de le faire cependant).  
Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui précède le début de l'action :)**

 **PS : Désolé pour la mise en page, le document a un peu foiré et c'est assez difficile de tout bien remettre comme il faut. J'essaierai de régler ça pour le prochain chapitre, ça m'évitera de passer une demi-heure à tout remettre en page (finalement, je ne suis pas si déçu que ça que le chapitre ne fasse que 1800 mots...)**

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent la rencontre avec Faramir se déroulèrent à toute vitesse pour Anerän et Elerion. Ils furent rythmés par un entraînement intensif qui ne leur laissa qu'à peine le temps de s'occuper de leur vie personnelle. La version officielle de leur départ, ainsi que leur couverture, était une mission diplomatique dans le Harad qui requérait l'assistance de gardes d'élite pour sa protection.

Le Lundi qui précédait leur départ en mission, les autres Gardes les invitèrent à se joindre à eux peu avant onze heures du soir.  
La lumière de la torche éclairait les alentours, permettant à Elerion de marcher sans encombre. Elle se reflétait dans l'armure d'acier d'Anerän, posté juste en peu en retrait de son compagnon, en de multiples éclairs chatoyants qui ondulaient.  
Ils saluèrent les Gardes en fonction auprès de l'arbre et allèrent dans l'édifice de pierre qui servait de garnison aux Gardes de la Tour. Hargun les accueillit avec le sourire.

« Allez rentrez ! Vous avez peut-être tout votre temps puisque vous êtes dispensés de la garde de l'Arbre mais ce n'est pas notre cas. Et on n'a donc pas tout notre temps pour fêter votre départ en mission !»

Les autres Gardes approuvèrent en éclatant de rire et en tendant deux choppes de bière à Elerion et Anerän. Ils jetèrent un regard suspicieux aux provisions qui traînaient à côté du feu.

« Oh, ça ? De la viande séchée, du fromage frais de Lossarnach ainsi qu'un peu de poisson de Cair Andros ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut se permettre un tel repas !»

Elerion saisit allègrement la choppe de bière et s'assit auprès du feu tandis qu'Anerän restait debout, sceptique. Hargun se gratta la nuque et lança d'un air gêné.

« C'est le Commandant qui nous a fait parvenir ça. Il nous a dit de bien fêter ça. Je ne vois pas de raison de refuser un ordre du Commandant, surtout aussi agréable que celui-ci ! Cette mission doit-être sacrément dangereuse ou importante pour que vous fassiez l'objet de tant d'attention par contre.»

Anerän sourit et enleva son casque. Il posa sa lance contre le mur et s'assit sur le sol à côté de ses camarades. Il s'empara lui aussi de la choppe de bière qui lui était tendue et but une grande gorgée. Hargun laissa se tisser un petit sourire en coin sur son visage.  
Les Gardes de la Tour commencèrent à chanter et rire bruyamment. Elerion et Anerän se mirent de tout cœur dans cette fête, trinquant avec leurs camarades.  
Le repas dura longtemps, les mines joyeuses des Gardes éclairées par les flammes qui léchaient le foyer dans l'édifice de pierre. Le poisson de Cair Andros fut bien vite fini, premier plat sur lequel les Hommes se jetèrent à pleine dents.

Les chansons et les rires résonnèrent dans la garnison des Gardes de la Tour, emplissant la nuit claire et silencieuse d'échos tonitruants et hilares. Les flammes dans l'âtre faisaient danser l'ombre des Gardes sur les dalles de pierre, créant une atmosphère douce et chaleureuse, tout autant soulignée par la température de la nuit ainsi que par la gaieté des hommes de la Tour.

Lorsque les denrées fournies par le Commandant furent épuisées, tous se calmèrent peu à peu, laissant les rires et les chansons se fondirent dans le ciel de la Terre du Milieu.

Hargun sortit une gourde qu'il gardait sur lui et demanda les choppes de chacun des Gardes. Une fois qu'il les eues toutes récoltées, il les posa sur le sol et déboucha la gourde. Les Gardes échangèrent un regard amusé et circonspect.

Il y versa une bière blonde moussue dont la teinte s'ornait d'or et d'ocre avec la lumière des langues de flamme qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Une fois qu'il eut rempli chaque choppe, il les rendit à leur propriétaire et reboucha la gourde, qu'il secoua dans les airs avant de soupirer devant l'absence de bruit qui s'en dégagea.

Elerion saisit sa choppe et huma la boisson. Il jeta un regard soupçonneux à Hargun.

« Ça ne vient pas du Commandant ça n'est-ce pas ?»

Hargun sourit à pleines dents et éclata d'un rire franc.

« Non, pas du tout en effet ! C'est de la bière du Rohan, un cousin m'en a ramené un petit peu et je ne trouvais pas d'occasion de la déguster. Alors bon... il me semble bien que ce moment soit juste le meilleur qui puisse être pour la boire !»

Anerän laissa couler un mince filet de la bière dans sa gorge avant d'étreindre Hargun dans ses bras.

« Cela faisait des lustres et des lustres que je n'en avais pas bu et... le goût de la bière du Rohan est toujours le même ! Vraiment succulente.»

Il éclata de rire, peu habitué à une telle effusion de joie chez le vétéran. Tous vinrent serrer la main d'Hargun et lui mettre une claque amicale dans le dos. Ils dégustèrent ensuite lentement leur bière en silence, laissant régner le calme de la nuit. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous bu, ils se turent durant quelques minutes, réchauffés par les flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre. Le silence perdura, laissant s'imposer le crépitement des flammes. Finalement, un garde prit la parole.

« Tout de même... moi je ne suis parmi les Gardes de la Tour que depuis deux ans, mais j'imagine que vous devez avoir connu beaucoup de choses vous non ?»

Tous hochèrent la tête lentement, un sourire aux lèvres. Hargun et Elerion se regardèrent. Après un court moment où ils effectuèrent tous deux des mimiques discrètes, Elerion se lança :

« Hargun et moi on faisait parti de l'Armée de Cair Andros. On a été rappelés à Minas Tirith environ 8 ans avant que son siège ne commence. Le seul qui ait plus d'ancienneté que nous est actuellement ici-même Anerän. Son père était Garde de la Tour, tout comme son grand-père et son arrière grand-père. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ses enfants le soient aussi ! »

Anerän lui sourit faiblement avant de protester :

« Ça ça m'étonnerait... aucun des deux garçons ne s'intéresse au métier des armes et c'est tant mieux comme ça. Ils veulent devenir guérisseur. Par contre, si la Garde ouvre ses portes aux femmes... alors je pense que je connais déjà une des futures personnes qui sera en poste devant l'arbre blanc »

Elerion lui adressa un sourire amical et, reportant son attention sur l'homme qui les avait questionné, fit un signe de la main qui englobait tous les Gardes à l'exception de ce dernier.

« On a tous subi la Guerre de l'Anneau sous les ordres de Denethor ici. Et c'est vrai qu'on a vu et vécu pas mal de trucs ensemble.»

Anerän prit le relais, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Vous vous rappelez de la venue de Mithrandir ? Il avait apporté un drôle de petit homme avec lui. Garde de la Tour... il avait été adoubé Garde de la Tour par Denethor !»

Hargun éclata de rire avant de prendre la parole :

« Ah oui ! Le semi-homme ! Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelait déjà... rah... je ne me rappelle plus ! C'est vrai qu'il était bien drôle et sympa...»

Un des gardes se pencha en avant et lui dit :

« On se demande même si ce n'est pas toi au final le semi-homme Hargun. Tu manges plus que ce qu'il ne le faisait, c'est à se poser des questions ! »

Tous se remirent à rire bruyamment, emporté par un des rares souvenirs joyeux qui avaient marqué la Guerre de l'Anneau avant que la bataille des Champs du Pelennor ne soit gagnée.

Les Gardes échangèrent encore souvenirs et anecdotes de leur vie au service de la Tour de Garde auprès du feu faiblissant à grand renfort de geste. Finalement, Hargun se leva et s'étira. Il remit une bûche dans l'âtre et saisit sa lance en acier.

« -Bon. C'est pas tout mais les autres gars doivent attendre la relève. Berethön, tu viens avec moi ?  
-D'accord, j'arrive.»

Elerion serra une nouvelle fois la main d'Hargun avant qu'il ne parte.

« Merci beaucoup vieux frère. On te revaudra ça quand on reviendra.»

Hargun déclina l'offre de la tête et sourit à pleines dents.

« Non, je t'assure, ça nous a tous fait plaisir ! Et puis bon, vous vous débrouillerez bien pour nous ramener un petit souvenir n'est-ce pas ? Ne serait-ce qu'une histoire ou deux.»

Elerion dirigea son regard vers Anerän, qui laissait le sien se perdre parmi les langues de flammes qui léchaient la bûche nouvellement jetée dans le foyer.

« Oh, ça, sans aucun doute...»

Anerän releva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Elerion. Sans un mot, il se releva et saisit sa lance.

« Il nous reste encore des préparatifs à faire ce soir. Merci encore à vous tous pour cette petite fête.»

Anerän serra la main de ses compagnons de garde et partit avec Elerion dans la nuit. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant l'Arbre Blanc, ils saluèrent les Gardes alors en fonction et les prévinrent que la relève allait bientôt arriver. Ensuite, ils quittèrent le dernier cercle de Minas Tirith dans le silence, sans qu'une parole ne soit prononcée entre eux.

Les pas des deux amis résonnèrent bientôt dans le cinquième cercle de Minas Tirith. La lune avançait lentement dans le ciel, perçant le sombre voile de la nuit d'une lumière argentée. Anerän suivait les façades des bâtiments de la paume de la main, inhalant lentement l'air frais.

« Minas Tirith a changé. Cette ville est enfin devenue ce qu'elle devait être.»

Elerion jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son camarade et soupira.

« C'est vrai. Notre monde change. Le retour de la lignée royale et le rétablissement du royaume de l'Arnor ont vraiment amélioré les choses. Appartenir à la Garde est plus honorifique qu'autre chose. Le Harad se tient tranquille pour l'instant, les Orientaux sont pris dans des guerres internes... Et les villes retrouvent leur magnificence. J'attends avec impatience la finalisation de la reconstruction d'Osgiliath.»

Anerän regarda les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel, cherchant à y déceler les constellations. Son regard passa bientôt vers l'astre brillant qui l'illuminait. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et continua de marcher. Il s'arrêta peu de temps après devant un petit jardin où poussaient deux arbres et quelques fleurs. Il se pencha et en renifla le parfum.

« Que crois-tu que l'on va affronter Elerion ? Malgré toute la confiance que j'ai en le seigneur Faramir, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce à quoi nous nous frottons. Il a dit que c'était une créature à la forme humanoïde... mais qu'on n'en savait pas plus. Sinon le fait qu'elle semble laisser une marque d'obscurité là où elle opère. Mais quel est son but ? Comment pouvons-nous traquer quelque chose dont nous ne connaissons qu'un vague aspect et dont nous ignorons tout des objectifs ?»

Elerion se tut et laissa son regard vaquer.

« Je te reverrai plus tard. Je dois vraiment aller finaliser quelques petites choses avant d'aller dormir.»

Elerion acquiesça silencieusement et laissa son ami se fondre dans la nuit, le bruit de ses pas répercuté par les allées pierreuses de l'ancienne tour du Soleil.

La lumière des étoiles de Varda brillait d'un éclat glacial dans le ciel nocturne, se reflétant sur la pointe de la lance d'Elerion. Il vint se placer à la muraille du cinquième cercle, se postant juste à son bord. Il attendit là durant une demi-heure, contemplant les vastes plaines des Champs du Pelennor, plongés eux dans les ombres nocturnes et lui dans les souvenirs des atrocités de la Guerre de l'Anneau.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Les forêts de l'Ithilien

**Avant propos : Voilà ! Le chapitre 3 est ENFIN complètement réécrit. Il a gagné environ 8000 mots (yup, j'appelle ça de la réécriture !) et a à mon avis bien gagné en signification... et potentiellement en epicness :p**  
 **Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**  
 **Encore une fois désolé du temps que ça a pris, mais je pense que ça en valait clairement la peine. Le chapitre 4 devrait suivre d'ici peut-être une semaine ou deux, le temps d'effectuer quelques changements plutôt nécessaires.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 - Les forêts de l'Ithilien_**

Lorsque le soleil daigna finalement se lever, éclairant mollement la Terre du Milieu de ses rayons, Elerion venait de sortir de la maison qu'il occupait avec sa famille, s'étirant dans la lumière matinale. Il n'était pas particulièrement rare que les Gardes de la Tour possèdent un foyer où se reposer, mais il était bien plus rare qu'ils s'y trouvent, leur mission les menant souvent à rester éloignés de leur famille durant plusieurs semaines, voire même plusieurs mois lorsque le Gondor était en guerre.  
Vérifiant que sa tunique et son armure de maille étaient bien attachée par le ceinturon de cuir qui retenait son épée, il jeta un dernier regard vers le salon étroit où se trouvaient sa femme, une jeune Gondorienne d'une trentaine d'année à peine et venant de Dol Amroth, ainsi que son fils de trois ans, agitant une petite épée en bois en courant.  
Ils se rapprochèrent de lui, son fils lui montrant un grand sourire sur son visage angélique, presque imité par sa mère, dont les lèvres semblaient ne pas trop savoir quoi choisir entre la joie et la peine.

-Tu feras attention à toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elerion l'embrassa et lui sourit.

-Bien évidemment. Et puis, tu sais, cette mission ne sera sans doute pas si dangereuse que ça. Si notre diplomate se débrouille bien, nous ne devrions même presque rien avoir à faire. Et puis je serai avec Anerän. Et tu le connais suffisamment pour savoir de quoi il est capable lorsque je suis en danger.  
Elle sourit à l'évocation presque dissimulée du moment où, plus jeune, allant la retrouver à Dol Amroth, il avait perdu le contrôle de son cheval et avait été précipité au bas d'une petite crique inaccessible. Ce qui n'avait pourtant pas empêché le vétéran de partir à sa recherche et de le remonter tout seul.  
Le petit enfant dont les cheveux blonds platinés étaient plaqués contre son visage s'agrippa à la main de son père.

-Viens-là mon bonhomme !

Il l'avait soulevé d'un seul coup et passait maintenant vivement sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant en riant. Finalement, l'ayant reposé à terre, il se glissa dans les rues de Minas Tirith.

Il avait revêtu une cape noire et argentée dont les rebords traînaient presque par terre, cachant son épée en passant au-dessus et ses cliquetis avec son froissement. A chaque enjambée qu'il faisait, il se rapprochait du dernier cercle qui composait la citadelle, là où étaient les appartements du commandant de la garde, et sentait l'air se réchauffer et la lumière devenir plus vive et plus chaude sous les rayons de plus en plus réveillés du soleil. Peu à peu, ce ne fut plus un amas de nuages gris et mous qui ornèrent le ciel mais un azur brillant et triomphant.  
 _Au moins une chose qui s'avérera bonne pour cette journée…_

Il avait eu du mal à mentir à sa femme et son fils, sachant pertinemment que la mission dans laquelle il avait promis au seigneur Faramir de s'engager n'était clairement pas la plus dépourvue de dangers qu'il soit. Il conservait encore le goût amer du mensonge dans sa bouche, sensation qui l'avait complètement englouti lorsqu'il avait laissé se dessiner un sourire sur son visage, lorsqu'il avait saisit son fils. Il n'aimait pas mentir et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais garder le secret était particulièrement important dans ce cas-là. C'était une directive directe d'Elessar, et Elerion ne tenait surtout pas à aller contre la volonté de son roi.  
Il prenait bien le temps d'observer les murs et maisons de Minas Tirith, marchant lentement et sans se presser outre mesure. La ville semblait comme pétrifiée dans le temps, figée dans une lumière de moins en moins hésitante et de plus en plus ferme. La plupart des volets étaient fermés, se lever avec le soleil ou même avant n'était pas particulièrement de coutume ces temps-ci. Du moins, pas pour la majorité des habitants, les commerçants et les soldats étant bien évidemment soumis à une toute autre nécessité. Alors que ses pas le menaient lentement vers l'escalier qui menait finalement au dernier cercle de la cité, il vit quelques têtes sortir des fenêtres, grimaçant à la vue du soleil.

La ville resplendissait désormais dans la clarté du matin, semblable à un joyau irradiant de feu et de lumière. Certains, en des jours plus anciens, auraient sans doute pu comparer la beauté de la ville à celle des Silmarils. Mais en ces jours, personne n'en avait un souvenir exact en Terre du Milieu.  
Et c'eût sans doute de plus été une offense à ces gemmes qui causèrent tant de désolation que de les comparer à une cité humaine, aussi radieuse et embellie par toutes les races qu'elle eût été.  
Car en effet, la quasi-totalité des cicatrices que le siège de Minas Tirith et la guerre de l'anneau avaient pu laisser avaient disparu, sous l'ardeur combinée des Hommes, des Nains et des Elfes. La ville était bien plus belle qu'autrefois et méritait d'autant plus son ancien nom, Minas Anor, tour du soleil. Elle était désormais non plus sans vie et froide mais remplie de végétation et de places où se chevauchaient les arbres et où les fontaines laissaient lentement s'écouler l'eau.  
De grands et verts arbres, œuvre des elfes de Mirkwood, ornaient désormais les rues de pierre, leur feuillage parsemé de traits d'or et d'argent vibrant avec le vent procurant de l'ombre aux grandes places nacrées, œuvre des Nains d'Erebor et des Monts du Fer, sur lesquelles le soleil se prélassait et dorait les pavés. Le travail des fils d'Aulë avait rendu à la Tour de Garde son éclat d'autrefois, sa gloire d'antan, ses murs impénétrables.

Oui, décidément, la ville qui avait subi le siège des forces du Mordor et dont les portes avaient été fracassées avait été changée jusqu'à ses fondations même. Elle avait été soignée, ses blessures les plus profondes et les plus enfouies se résorbant avec le travail des architectes nains et avec les racines des arbres, don des elfes. Elle avait été fortifiée. Fortifiée non seulement contre de possibles ennemis, bien que la guerre ne risquait que peu de mener une armée devant les murs de la cité, mais aussi et avant tout contre le temps.

Elerion s'immobilisa, voyant se découper entre les bâtisses les Champs du Pelennor. Si l'œuvre des nains, des elfes et des hommes avait su embraser la beauté de Minas Tirith, tous leurs efforts étaient restés presque vain pour restaurer les vertes plaines qui s'étendaient autrefois mollement devant la Cité Blanche. Si la guerre avait profondément dénaturé un endroit au point de rendre vains les efforts conjugués de plusieurs races, c'était bien les Champs du Pelennor. Minas Ithil, renommée Minas Morgul lors des heures sombres, lorsque les Nazgûls s'étaient emparé de la cité longtemps auparavant, avait pu être purgée et, si Elessar avait choisi de ne pas réhabiliter la sœur jumelle de Minas Tirith, il l'avait complètement rasée, afin que rien ne subsiste des ténèbres de Sauron et de leur corruption.  
Mais, bien qu'ils n'aient pas pour autant complètement été inchangés par le temps et l'aide des elfes, les Champs du Pelennor semblaient encore porter l'immonde cicatrice qu'avaient laissé les troupes de Sauron.

L'herbe, autrefois grasse et prolifique, était réduite à des brins brisés et desséchés. Piétinée par les orques, par les chevaux des Rohirrims, par les énormes pattes des oliphants, embrasée par le regard de Sauron, elle n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir de ce qu'elle avait pu être autrefois. Lentement cependant, elle semblait reprendre ses droits d'autrefois et, çà et là, quelques touffes d'herbes plus vertes se mettaient à repousser, comme animées d'une volonté d'effacer tout souvenir de la dépravation connue par ces terres.  
 _Et Osgiliath…  
_ Alors que ces deux mots se formaient dans son esprit, Elerion se rapprocha sans le remarquer de l'espace qui séparait les deux bâtiments en pierre, s'y glissant et se retrouvant après quelques minutes au bord du sixième cercle. Un vent léger et frais s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements et ses cheveux. La vue était complètement dégagée, libre de toute contrainte.  
Immenses, les Champs du Pelennor se déployaient brutalement tout autour de Minas Tirith. Mais ce n'était pas ceci qui attirait le regard d'Elerion.  
 _Osgiliath…  
_ Se dévoilant entre les ombres et les lumières du matin, se tenait l'ancienne capitale du Gondor, autrefois détruite par les armées de Sauron durant la Guerre de l'Anneau. Le champ de ruine qu'elle avait été à la sortie de la guerre était bien changé et, si la partie Est de la ville semblait encore porter la marque de la destruction, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de la rive Ouest. En effet, baignant dans la lueur encore un peu blafarde et opaline qui inondait le fleuve et ses alentours, l'ancien fleuron du Gondor s'étendait fièrement.

Des ruines qui étaient restées de la guerre, il ne restait presque plus aucune trace. Suite à un travail de titan des ouvriers Gondoriens, tous les débris avaient été enlevés et les bâtiments en si mauvais état qu'il était impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit avaient été complètement rasé.  
Alors avait commencé la reconstruction d'Osgiliath.  
En quelques années, la ville s'était développée, les premiers bâtiments ne tardant pas à s'ériger, bordant tout d'abord le fleuve puis s'étendant de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à atteindre la taille de l'ancienne cité avant sa destruction.  
Désormais, la rive Ouest d'Osgiliath n'avait presque rien à envier aux grandes cités qu'étaient Dol Amroth ou même Minas Tirith, ses bâtiments en pierre et en marbre finement ouvragés, certains par des artistes nains, lorsque le Gondor avait fait appel à eux pour certains bâtiments particulièrement importants, et d'autre par les Hommes.  
Outre les grandes tours de guet qui dépassaient de la cité, un bâtiment ressortait tout particulièrement. De là où se tenait Elerion, il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il était et d'en apercevoir véritablement quoi que ce soit mais il avait déjà été voir de plus près les travaux qui se déroulaient dans la grande cité.  
Une bibliothèque immense, regroupant non seulement les copies des archives de toutes les cités Gondoriennes mais aussi un nombre immense de livres de médecine, d'histoire, d'aventure, de commerce, de botanique, de zoologie… et surtout, trois autres quartiers supplémentaires. Le premier pour les écrits elfiques, traduits ou non, fournis par les elfes de Mirkwood et de Fondcombe. Le second était réservé aux écrits nains. Car les nains avaient, au vu de tout ce qui était advenu au cours des derniers âges, finalement accepté de partager leur langue et de l'apprendre à certains maîtres du savoir. Ainsi, des copies en grand nombre de livres, albums et manuels nains allaient être acheminées en Gondor afin de remplir la bibliothèque d'Osgiliath. Enfin, le dernier quartier avait, lorsqu'Aragorn Elessar avait énoncé sa construction, plus qu'étonné. Réservé aux Hobbits et autres gens de la Comté, il abritait déjà un livre, copié en de multiples exemplaires. Le Livre Rouge de Bilbo Baggins.

La volonté du roi du Royaume Réunifié de faire d'Osgiliath, à défaut de la rendre à nouveau capitale du Gondor, le centre culturel, artistique et savant du Gondor avait provoqué de vives réactions de joie et les Gondoriens avaient mis de plus en plus d'ardeur à la reconstruction de la ville, tous désireux de rendre à la cité son ancien statut et de l'embellir et de l'agrandir. Après tout, la guerre était passée, la paix était de retour. Il était temps de se consacrer aux chants, aux histoires, aux découvertes, aux autres cultures.  
Car bien que la Bibliothèque de Mithrandir, car tel était son nom, fut le bâtiment le plus important du projet de reconstruction de la ville, un grand nombre d'ateliers, théâtres et musées avaient aussi été prévus.

Et c'est ainsi que se tenait la cité qu'observait Elerion. Une moitié éclatante d'une gloire nouvelle et grandissante et l'autre peinant, se remettant encore difficilement de toute la souillure que les armées de Mordor avaient pu lui imposer.  
Il détacha finalement son regard à regret de la contemplation et, se glissant à nouveau entre les deux bâtiments, il revint sur la route qui le menait vers le dernier cercle de Minas Tirith.  
Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait avalé les marches à toute vitesse et qu'il avait pénétré dans l'ultime cercle qui composait la puissante forteresse Gondorienne, encore étonné de la beauté de ce qu'il avait eu la joie de voir.

Alors qu'il finissait de grimper les deux dernières marches, une violente rafale de vent le secoua, le forçant à se plier en deux afin de ne pas être emporté. Il traversa le septième cercle à toute vitesse, jetant un regard compatissant aux deux gardes qui étaient chargés de la veille sur l'arbre du Gondor, qui était complètement malmené par le vent. Ceci dit, les deux hommes non plus n'en menaient pas large, retenant tant bien que mal leurs armes à leur place. Alors qu'il achevait de courir vers l'entrée du bâtiment où étaient regroupées l'armurerie et la plupart des baraquements, il aperçut Hargun ainsi qu'une autre garde se diriger vers l'Arbre Blanc. Il se précipita à sa rencontre, un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres, se relevant légèrement pour ne pas paraître trop courbé.  
Lorsqu'Hargun le vit, il le salua de la main et vint à sa rencontre.

-Tu prends la relève ou bien tu es juste venu ici pour me saluer ?

L'immense garde éclata de rire en voyant le sourire de son ami.

-Bien entendu que je prends la relève ! Bien que je ne sois pas non plus totalement fermé quant à  
l'idée de te dire au revoir, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Elerion éclata d'un rire franc et désigna les deux autres gardes qui les regardaient avec une moue de désespoir. Il les indiqua à Hargun et lui hurla, couvrant de sa voix le vent qui rugissait dans ses oreilles :

-J'ai bien l'impression que tu es fortement attendu ! Je ne te retiens pas plus, porte-toi bien !  
-Toi aussi vieux frère. Puisse l'Arbre Blanc te ramener à nous en parfait état.

Ils se serrèrent la main d'une poigne de fer et, alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Hargun se pencha  
vers lui et lui murmura :

-Et même si vous ne voulez pas nous dire pour quelle mission vous partez réellement Anerän et toi, nous ne sommes pas dupes. Fais attention à toi.

Il lâcha Elerion, qui le regarda courir pour prendre la relève des autres gardes. Il était complètement désemparé désormais. Il fit de son mieux pour chasser ce que venait de lui dire Hargun alors qu'il se frayait un chemin parmi les bourrasques de vent qui sifflaient continuellement, arrivant finalement à pénétrer dans le bâtiment de pierre de la garnison. Il passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux et arrangea sa cape avant de se mettre en marche.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Les couloirs étaient habillés de tentures noires et argent et il y régnait un calme et un silence suprêmes, le vent ne semblait pas même exister au-dehors. L'épaisseur et le solidité des murs du bâtiment inspiraient une sensation de sécurité absolue à Elerion. Depuis qu'il faisait parti de la Garde, il n'avait jamais douté en la capacité de Minas Tirith à résister à toute forme de mal et de dangers. Lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau, il avait été un des gardes qui avaient aidé Gandalf pour rallier les défenseurs. Même lorsque les portes avaient cédé, il n'avait pas fléchi.

Cependant, plus il réfléchissait à ses actions durant la guerre et plus un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé s'emparait de lui. Certes, il était un guerrier d'exception, et ce au même titre qu'Anerän, et avait, à de nombreuses reprises durant la Guerre de l'Anneau, eut l'occasion de s'illustrer. Mais il n'avait jamais été confronté au véritable inconnu, à l'inconnu dans toute sa splendeur et son absoluité. Il avait été formé presque dès son plus jeune âge au maniement des armes, tout comme l'avaient été nombre d'hommes du Gondor en ces temps sombres et incertains.

On lui avait souvent dit et redit qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il meure dans la défense du Gondor à peine les premiers combats entamés. Et, comme beaucoup, il avait fait sa première expérience de la mort très tôt, confronté à la disparition de ses parents lors d'un raid orc.  
Ses instructeurs l'avaient préparé à la bataille, à se battre contre des hommes comme contre des orcs, à infliger et subir la mort à tout moment, à faire abstraction de la fatigue.  
Anerän l'avait préparé à la bataille de Minas Tirith, à ce qui allait se passer. C'était un trait de caractère qui étonnait toujours Elerion que sa capacité à prévoir les actions des troupes. Il avait compris la nature des bombardements contre leur cité avant même que le siège ne soit réellement établi. Il avait prévu la déroute et la détresse des troupes du Gondor durant ce jour qui n'en avait rien, cette éternité flamboyante, crépusculaire et ténébreuse.

Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé comment il faisait, et pourquoi il était encore cantonné à un rôle de simple membre de la Garde, il lui avait souri et avait haussé les épaules. Sa réponse résonnait encore dans sa tête même aujourd'hui, tant d'années désormais passées.  
 _« Ce n'est qu'une question d'étudier et de réfléchir à toutes les possibilités. Voir les conséquences est alors facile, et ce bien que l'on puisse ne pas avoir envisagé quelque chose. Car si on a bien étudié l'autre, alors on sera capable de réfléchir comme il réfléchi, d'avoir accès à ses idées et à ses plans. Et alors on pourra tirer des conséquences qui seront tant liées entre elles que, dans tous les cas, notre proposition sera juste.  
Et quant à savoir pourquoi je ne suis «que» simple Garde de l'Arbre Blanc et de la Tour... il peut être préférable d'être au plus près de ceux qui en ont le plus besoin plutôt que de dire quelque chose et que cela ne change le destin que d'un pion sur un échiquier. »_  
Oui, au final, il avait été préparé à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais désormais, c'était dans l'inconnu complet qu'ils allaient s'aventurer. Il ne connaissait rien de la créature qu'ils allaient pourchasser et, si tant est que ce soit possible, encore moins des moyens possibles pour la vaincre.  
Les yeux bleus d'Elerion s'étaient assombris et il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il était arrivé devant la salle du Commandant. Il fut rappelé à lui par un appel, qui fusa droit dans son esprit.

-Elerion enfin ! Tu as en as mis du temps pour venir jusqu'ici... tu as été retardé ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du combattant alors qu'il s'extirpait de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête à la recherche de l'origine du son qui s'était élevé, jusqu'à trouver le visage amusé d'Anerän, un demi-sourire en coin s'allongeant sur son visage. Il lui rendit son sourire et vint le serrer dans ses bras.

-Par la vue, le vent et Hargun. Mais rien de bien important. Je pensais partir assez tôt pour arriver en avance, voire même peut-être bien te dépasser. Mais il semble que je t'ai encore sous-estimé, tout comme j'ai sous-estimé la beauté des Champs du Pelennor ainsi que la magnificence d'Osgiliath dans le matin.

Le vétéran hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, le regard presque rêveur. Anerän voyait parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler et les images lui venaient peu à peu en tête. Il les chassa, agitant machinalement la main autour de sa tête.

-En tout cas, tu es bien arrivé en avance. De peu je suppose, le Commandant ne devrait pas trop tarder à nous faire demander. Mais il est sûr que, si tu veux un jour arriver plus tôt que moi, ce n'est pas aux aurores qu'il faudra te lever mais à la tombée de la nuit ! Et encore...

Elerion rit de bon cœur à la petite pique que lui avait lancé son ami, rappelant des souvenirs presque honteux à sa mémoire.

-Je croyais que l'on avait dit qu'on ne parlerait plus de ça ?  
-Bien bien ! Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites… Anerän avait levé ses deux mains en signe de conciliation et s'était éloigné d'un pas.

Les deux amis se turent et replongèrent dans leurs pensées. Elerion jeta un regard à Anerän. Son visage était sévère mais plus inquiet que d'habitude. Des cernes ornaient ses yeux, formant de lourdes poches qui s'affaissaient presque au niveau de ses narines. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cet air, celui qu'Anerän avait arboré durant la totalité de la Guerre de l'Anneau.

-Anerän ?

Le vétéran grogna et tourna la tête vers Elerion.

-Comment se sont passé les séparations ?

Il y eut à nouveau un silence, lourd et déplaisant, qui pesa jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux des deux Gardes lâche finalement rapidement :

-Mal, comme je m'y attendais. Eilinel a eu beaucoup de mal à raisonner sa sœur. Et quant à Edric, il ne voulait presque pas me lâcher. J'ai beau eu leur promettre que je leur reviendrai très vite, je sais bien qu'Eilinel ne m'a pas cru. Elle a fait semblant, bien entendu, comme l'aurait fait sa mère. Mais il y avait ce petit éclat humide dans son œil… elle a bien assez vécu de douleurs pour comprendre que je ne disais ça que pour les réconforter, et que je n'en sais rien du tout.  
J'aurais bien aimé partir trop tôt pour leur dire au revoir, ou adieu, mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser Edric et Mira sans rien leur dire.  
C'est ce que Miriel aurait voulu de toute façon.

Elerion ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Lorsqu'il avait fait la connaissance d'Anerän pour la toute première fois, il n'avait vu en lui qu'un homme complètement en ruine, ravagé et laissé en morceaux par des années de souffrance. Au fil des missions et des jours, les deux guerriers s'étaient rapprochés, et ce malgré l'importante différence d'âge qui les séparait.  
Ils s'étaient voué un respect mutuel qui allait au-delà du simple respect qui se devait d'exister entre Gardes de la Tour du Gondor. Anerän pour l'habileté d'Elerion, qui l'égalait en bien des maniement d'arme tout en étant bien plus jeune que lui, et Elerion pour la force mentale d'Anerän.

Marié à ses vingt ans, il avait eu quatre enfants de sa femme. Leur aînée fut Eilinel, une petite fille aux cheveux platinés et aux grands yeux gris. Dès ses six ans, elle avait manifesté un immense désir de faire partie de la Garde, ce qu'Anerän avait pris en riant. Leur cadet fut nommé Elderion et vint au monde quatre années après sa grande sœur. Lui était tout à l'image de son père dans son enfance, des cheveux noirs qui tombaient en de lourdes boucles sur ses épaules, un visage angélique et, tout à l'inverse de sa sœur, un désintérêt total du métier des armes. Enfin, deux jumeaux étaient nés, trois ans après leur cadet, une petite fille à laquelle ils donnèrent le nom de Mira et un petit garçon qui prit celui d'Edric. Alors qu'il était en mission à Dol Amroth, faisant alors partie de la garde directe et officielle de l'Intendant Denethor, sa femme était tombée malade. Aucun guérisseur n'avait pu la guérir et il n'avait pas même eu le temps de venir la voir une dernière fois. Lorsqu'il était retourné chez lui, il avait tout fait pour prendre soin de ses enfants du mieux qu'il pût, aidé par son aînée, alors âgée de dix ans. Mais il avait été anéanti par la mort brutale de son fils cadet, qui s'était rompu le cou en jouant seulement un an plus tard.

Pourtant, il avait tenté de s'accrocher comme il avait pu et avait surpassé son deuil. Eilinel avait quant à elle renoncé à se marier ou à songer à une quelconque carrière. Elle avait, aux yeux de ses petits frères et sœurs, presque pris la place de leur mère.

-Toi non plus tu n'as pas l'habitude de leur mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elerion fut surpris de l'intervention de son ami et mit un temps avant de répondre :

-Non c'est vrai. Et je n'aurais jamais vraiment pensé avoir à le faire mais que veux-tu…

Alors qu'Anerän s'apprêtait à répondre, la porte qui donnait sur la salle du commandant s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme, portant sur sa tunique noire le blason nacré du Gondor, leur fit signe d'entrer.  
Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et le jeune soldat referma doucement la porte. En face d'eux, le regard comme fatigué, le capitaine des Gardes de la Tour les observait. Il jeta un coup d'œil insistant à celui qui avait ouvert la porte, lui signifiant clairement de partir. Le teint du jeune soldat prit une teinte rouge tomate alors qu'il bafouillait et partait en toute vitesse, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Les deux Gardes de la Tour s'approchèrent de leur Commandant. Sans leur dire un mot, il se releva et les entraîna dans une petite salle à l'arrière, dont il ouvrit la porte en chêne massif avec une clé dorée qu'il tira de son col. La salle mesurait à peine une dizaine de mètres carrés et était éclairée avec quelques bougies placées ça et là, dont la lueur se diffusait péniblement. Une dizaine de vitrines étaient disposées les unes à côté des autres, certaines recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de poussière.  
Elerion jeta un regard interrogateur à Anerän, qui haussa les épaules en question. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se trouvait ici et ne comprenait pas non plus pour quelle raison leur Commandant leur montrait ceci.  
Dévoilant une petite clé argentée, il ouvrit deux vitrines les unes après les autres et en sortit deux objets, chacun empaqueté dans une pièce de tissu gris. Il les souleva cérémonieusement et, sortant de la salle peu éclairée, il déposa les deux paquetages sur sa table alors qu'Elerion lui jetait un regard d'incompréhension et qu'Anerän avait son regard fixé sur les tissus gris.

Le Commandant dit clairement et posément, les deux mains appuyées sur la table :

-Bien. Aujourd'hui il va pour vous deux être temps de quitter Minas Tirith. Le seigneur Faramir a choisi comme lieu de rencontre son fief en Ithilien, les collines d'Emyn Arnen. Pour cela, il vous faudra passer au Sud d'Osgiliath. En prenant le pont qui traverse l'Anduin le plus au Sud, vous devriez réussir à arriver là-bas au plus vite. Une fois en Ithilien, trouvez la Route de l'Intendant. Elle a été réaménagée par le seigneur Faramir et mène directement à son château. Je pense que, dès lors que vous serez arrivés là-bas, vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous fier aux ordres de l'Intendant du Gondor et Prince de l'Ithilien.

Il les observa longuement sans rien dire, le visage dur et sévère. Enfin, un long sourire éclaira son visage.

-En tant que votre Commandant et que représentant du Roi, je tenais à vous offrir à chacun un cadeau. Car aussi aiguisés que soient vos lames et vos sens, je pressens que vous aurez grandement besoin de ceci.

Il fit glisser la pièce de tissu qui recouvrait le premier paquetage, en dévoilant le contenu.  
Un long fourreau de cuir brillant et parsemé de volutes et de fleur d'argent était posé sur la table, juste à côté d'une longue lame d'acier courbe où se reflétaient des lumières de toute part, y dansant vivement. Sur le fil de la lame, un éclat glacé glissait.  
Tout aussi cérémonieusement, presque religieusement en vérité, il ôta le tissu qui recouvrait le second paquetage. Une seconde épée s'y trouvait, bien que plus courte cette fois-ci. Elle formait une sorte de losange dont la base s'incrustait dans la garde de l'épée, recouverte de bronze et de fioritures dorées. La lame était droite et symétrique et brillait d'un éclat solaire, semblant comme capter les flammes de la lumière du matin que la première lame semblait refléter. A la base de la garde, un petit onyx était inséré, fragmenté en de multiples cristaux. Le fourreau de cette épée était aussi en cuir poli et les fioritures qui s'y dessinaient semblaient être quant à elles faites d'or et de bronze.

-Ces lames ont été offertes au Gondor par le seigneur Elrond lors du mariage entre le roi Aragorn Elessar et la dame Arwen, Etoile du soir.  
Cette première lame Elerion est nommée Aurël, l'Etoile du Matin, la lame de l'espoir et de la volonté. Prenez en bien soin, Garde de la Tour Blanche et défenseur de la maison royale du Gondor. Qu'elle tranche les ténèbres qui obscurciront votre route et fasse briller les étoiles même dans la nuit la plus profonde et la plus noire.  
Anerän, protecteur de la Tour du Soleil en ses heures de gloire et en ses heures de détresse, recevez donc Nînanor, la Larme du Soleil. Que cette lame puisse fendre le désespoir qui vous étreindra, attiser le courage de tous et, quand le besoin s'en fera ressentir, puis son chant percer à travers la nuit et la peur jusqu'au cœur des Hommes.

Les deux Gondoriens reçurent les lames sans dire un mot, trop ébahis par leur beauté. Ces épées étaient de véritables cadeaux royaux rien qu'au vu de leur fourreau ! Ils furent sortis de leur béatitude par la voix de leur Commandant, qui n'avait plus le ton solennel et grave qu'il avait adopté en leur tendant les épées mais une voix ferme, qui les rappela immédiatement à la réalité.

-Vous aurez sans doute bien plus besoin que quiconque ici de ces lames elfiques. Maintenant allez, des chevaux vous attendant dans l'écurie. Puissiez-vous nous revenir sains et saufs.

Il les congédia alors d'un signe de la main. Les deux Gardes s'inclinèrent et se retournèrent. Alors qu'ils allaient en passer le seuil, le Commandant les rappela et s'approcha d'eux :

-Oh et prenez aussi ceci, dit-il en leur tendant à chacun une broche étoilée faite d'argent et incrusté d'une émeraude, qu'ils épinglèrent à la place de celle qui tenait déjà leur cape. En signe d'autorité de capitaines des la Garde. Allez et portez l'espoir et la lumière du Gondor contre l'ombre.

Il retourna alors vers son bureau, d'où il tira une grande liasse de parchemins dans lesquels il se replongea aussitôt. Après un dernier regard vers lui, Anerän et Elerion sortirent de la salle. Les couloirs du bâtiment étaient désormais bien plus vivants, nombre de serviteurs s'affairant à transporter des armes, des armures ou des documents. Anerän en arrêta un dont les bras étaient déjà chargés de lames et lui donna son épée, ne conservant que celle qui lui avait été remise par leur commandant. Il fut imité par Elerion et, très vite, le serviteur reparti dans les couloirs, encombré de deux autres lames.  
Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment envie de parler et, par conséquent, le voyage jusqu'aux écuries du septième cercle se déroula sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne dise un seul mot. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à leur mission. Dehors, le vent continuait de fouetter violemment leur visage et de mettre à mal les quelques gardes qui se tenaient en fonction devant l'Arbre Blanc. Hargun leur fit un signe de la main de loin, auxquels ils répondirent du mieux qu'ils purent. Le soleil lançait ses rayons, faisant apparaître les Gardes en fonction autour de l'Arbre comme enveloppés dans une lumière cinglante et nacrée.  
Une fois l'écurie atteinte, ils se présentèrent à son gardien et lui désignèrent la petite broche qui leur avait été remise.

\- Capitaines de la garde en mission ? Bien, bien… venez, je pense savoir quels chevaux il vous faudrait.

Le gardien était un homme âgé à la chevelure grisonnante et clairsemée. Il se tenait tout droit, comme en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il les amena jusqu'à deux boxes, où se tenaient deux cheveux en train de brouter. Il ouvrit la porte du premier et le fit sortir, le tirant par la bride. Il avait une magnifique robe noire de jais, avec une grande tâche blanche sur le front et sur les pattes. Sa crinière grise descendait jusqu'à son encolure, parfaitement lisse. Il lui tapota le flanc et, tout en le sellant, s'adressa à Elerion :

\- Il s'appelle Narod, il vient des pâturages de Dol Amroth. Faites bien attention à vous messire, il peut s'avérer extrêmement fougueux… et têtu lorsqu'il le veut. Mais il est très courageux, pour ça, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Je pense même qu'intrépide conviendrait mieux.

Elerion grimpa sur le cheval et lui caressa l'encolure en le flattant et en lui murmurant quelques paroles réconfortantes. Pendant ce temps, le gardien des chevaux s'était intéressé à l'autre équidé. Une jument à la robe crémeuse, constellé de petites tâches brunes tout le long de son flanc. Sa crinière à elle était d'un blond pâle et laiteux et était bien moins lissée que celle de Narod.

\- Elle c'est Elfara. Elle est Rohanaise. Elle bat tous les autres chevaux en matière d'endurance, elle est absolument fabuleuse ! Et puis elle est plutôt docile aussi, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de problèmes.

Il en tendit la bride à Anerän, qui passa quelques secondes à caresser son museau avant de grimper sur son dos. Elle ne broncha pas, ne semblant même presque pas remarquer qu'un humain était assis sur elle. A l'inverse, Elerion semblait avoir un petit plus de mal avec Narod, qui ne semblait pas réellement disposé à se laisser chevaucher. D'un regard entendu avec Elerion, ils se mirent en route après avoir remercié le gardien et écouté ses derniers conseils et ses recommandations.

Dans Minas Tirith, la vie semblait revenir à une allure fascinante. L'ombre des arbres commençait à être projetée contre les dalles de pierre et un grand nombre de marchands criaient et gesticulaient, installant savamment leurs étalages. Certains saluèrent les deux Gardes de la Tour d'un geste de la main amical alors qu'ils passaient devant eux. Ils traversèrent ainsi les sept cercles de la cité au trot, ne fatiguant pas inutilement leur monture.  
Alors qu'ils passaient dans le troisième cercle, Anerän sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement. Sa fille aînée se trouvait à quelques mètres devant lui, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué le moins du monde. Mal à l'aise, il continua de faire trotter sa jument, tout en dirigeant clairement son regard d'un tout autre côté.  
De son côté, Elerion avait clairement ressenti la gêne de son ami et la respectait. Il fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué et continua de trotter comme si de rien était. Mais un même sentiment de malaise l'habitait et il ne put se résoudre à ne pas lancer un rapide regard à la fille aînée de son ami. Elle tenait ses petits frères et sœurs par la main et un large sourire illuminait son visage alors qu'ils lui désignaient des éléments du décor de la cité ou des marchandises éparpillées par terre. Mais dès qu'ils ne la regardaient plus, son sourire s'affaissait quelque peu et elle semblait perdre son regard dans le vide.  
 _Elle n'est pas sincère… pas plus que moi en leur disant que j'étais sûr de revenir vite et en parfaite santé._  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Anerän, dont le regard était pointé droit devant lui.  
 _Tu penses encore que c'était une bonne idée n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu sais comme moi que nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui pourrait nous arriver… Qui leur annoncera ? Et comment ? Je prie pour que ce ne soit pas moi… et je prie pour que personne n'ait à le faire. Mais tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que peu de chance que nous en revenions tous indemne…_  
Il s'efforça cependant de chasser ces funestes pensées hors de son esprit et détourna le regard. L'heure n'était plus aux doutes. Ils quittèrent alors le troisième cercle de Minas Tirith, s'engouffrant sous les arcades de pierre qui menaient au second cercle. Anerän n'arrêta de retenir sa respiration qu'une fois sorti du champ de vue d'Eilinel.

\- Je te remercie de n'avoir rien dit.

La voix d'Anerän avait couvert le bruit des sabots heurtant les froides dalles de pierre. Elerion l'interrogea du regard.

\- N'essaye pas de me faire croire quoi que ce soit Elerion, je sais très bien que tu as tout autant remarqué que moi qui était juste à côté et, il interrompit Elerion d'un geste de la main avant qu'il ne se mette à nier, tu me connais depuis bien assez longtemps pour savoir ce à quoi je pensais en ce moment.

Elerion s'apprêtait à répondre mais abandonna. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort. En fait, il n'avait, et ce même si Elerion avait du mal à l'admettre, pas tort le moins du monde. Il poussa un long soupir de découragement et se renferma à nouveau dans le silence, tout comme Anerän venait de le faire.  
Alors qu'ils allaient quitter le second cercle pour pénétrer dans le premier des sept cercles de Minas Tirith, il se retourna cependant. La cité fourmillait à présent presque de vie, les rues se remplissaient de plus en plus d'habitants, les remparts s'animant de plus en plus vivement. D'innombrables tâches de lumière, reflets ambulants des rayons du soleil, se baladaient sur les remparts, s'immobilisant quelques fois. Parmi toutes ces lumières, il n'était par conséquent pas bien difficile de remarquer la silhouette élancée d'une jeune femme, dangereusement penchée au bord des remparts. Quelques-unes des tâches lumineuses s'approchèrent d'elle puis, finalement, s'immobilisèrent et semblèrent comme se tourner dans leur direction.  
Elerion se retourna et soupira doucement. Il songea à le dire à son ami mais… mais cela n'aurait rien changé.

L'immense porte de Minas Tirith était grande ouverte sur l'immense plaine qui s'étendait devant la belle et faste cité du Gondor. Aussi, ils continuèrent à trotter lentement, ne prêtant pas trop attention aux soldats qui les observaient. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la cité, ils firent encore avancer leurs chevaux d'une vingtaine de mètre puis se retournèrent. La cité entière rayonnait de lumière, de vie, de bruit.  
Et ils se détournèrent de la magnificence de la cité, faisant tourner leurs chevaux vers l'Est. Ils traversèrent les champs du Pelennor au trot, prenant soin de ne pas trop fatiguer leurs chevaux. Le sol de l'immense plain était dur et sec. Le soleil monta lentement, approchant peu à peu de son zénith alors qu'ils se rapprochaient quant à eux du Rammas Echor. Le trajet ne leur sembla, bien qu'il se déroula sans aucun autre son que le bruit des sabots heurtant le sol, pas très long et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de la grande muraille qui entourait les champs du Pelennor, ce fut à peine s'ils s'en rendirent compte. Du haut de la muraille où il était posté, un soldat leur adressa la parole :

\- Halte-là !

Le mur extérieur était complètement réparé et une porte de chêne grande ouverte l'éventrait, laissant entrevoir plus au loin la rivière de l'Anduin. La voix du soldat s'était imposée dans le silence et Elerion et Anerän s'étaient arrêté, immobilisant leurs chevaux.  
En haut de la muraille, cinq gardes étaient positionnés, chacun tenant une longue lance à la main et un arc posé à ses pieds. La plupart d'entre eux étaient assis contre les créneaux, des ronds de fumée voletant au-dessus d'eux.  
Celui qui avait hurlé l'ordre à Elerion et Anerän se redressa de toute sa taille et vociféra d'une voix pédante :

\- Quelle est la raison de votre passage ici ?

Elerion se retint de pouffer de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. L'homme bombait fièrement le torse, mettant de ce fait même en avant non pas sa splendide et éclatante armure bien lustrée mais son embonpoint prédominant. Il sourit à Anerän, qui affichait un visage sérieux et renfrogné.

\- Arrête-donc tes idioties un instant Elyren. Nous sommes en missions pour la Tour et nous ne devons souffrir d'aucun retardement. D'autant plus si ce retardement est causé par un soldat qui souhaite intégrer la Garde... Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux autres soldats qui entouraient Elyren et ajouta d'un ton sarcastique surtout si lui et ses camarades profitent du soleil et de l'herbe à pipe plutôt que de s'occuper de garder le mur.

Elyren rougit instantanément et bafouilla une réponse inaudible. Un de ses camarades lui rit au nez et il profita de cette occasion pour lui aboyer quelque chose avant de se reprendre.

\- Eh bien, comme tu le vois, je garde parfaitement le mur ! Et puis nous n'avons pas vraiment à nous inquiéter, tu le sais bien Anerän.  
\- Je ne m'inquiète pas de ta vigilance quant à ceux qui sont déjà à l'intérieur des champs du Pelennor. C'est plutôt à propos de ceux qui pourraient venir du dehors que je me questionne...  
\- Comme je te le disais juste avant, nous n'avons rien à craindre ! Tous les rapports sont favorables et les seuls personnes que nous ayons à contrôler sont des marchands. Peu de monde vient par ici.  
\- Vous ne devriez pas pour autant baisser la garde. Pour ce que je sais, la situation est plutôt tendue avec les Haradrims. Et l'on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver. Et c'est exactement pour cela que nous devons faire le plus vite possible.

Afin d'étayer ses propos, Anerän fit approcher son cheval de quelques pas, mettant en vue d'Elyren la petite broche qui lui avait été donnée par le Commandant. Ce dernier plissa les yeux puis grommela et se retourna vers l'est.  
Considérant ceci comme le signe de la reconnaissance de leur autorité, Elerion et Anerän se remirent à avancer au trot. Alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, un des gardes affalés contre la muraille se redressa et les avertit qu'un soldat s'était, quelques jours plus tôt, perdu en Ithilien. Il ajouta qu'il connaissait pourtant bien la forêt et qu'il n'était pas du genre à tout lâcher ainsi. De plus, aucune trace de lui n'avait été retrouvée. Le dénommé Elyren fit les yeux ronds alors qu'Anerän et Elerion remerciaient le soldat d'un geste de la main. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, ils entendirent des éclats de voix.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à être hors de portée des soldats, enclos dans un mutisme qui devenait presque sinistre à vrai dire. Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs qu'on ne pouvait plus les entendre ni distinguer précisément leur visage, ils se regardèrent. Le visage d'Elerion était paniqué. Celui d'Anerän était serein mais sérieux.

\- Ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Le roi Elessar peut bien compter sur notre discrétion et sur celles de ceux qu'il mettra dans la confidence d'une manière ou d'une autre mais, à la vitesse à laquelle se propagent les rumeurs, la panique s'installera bientôt partout.  
\- Ce n'est qu'une disparition de soldat. C'est tout de même assez fréquent. On ne s'inquiétera pas pour si peu.  
\- Je ne parle pas du fait qu'il disparaisse mais des conditions de sa...  
\- Justement, on n'a aucune des conditions de sa disparition. Si ce n'est qu'il a disparu sans laisser de trace. Ce qui est généralement une bonne idée lorsqu'on fuit.  
\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il aurait juste pu avoir fui ? Ce... ce serait idiot et insensé !

Anerän fronça les sourcils et répondit sérieusement.

\- Idiot et insensé hein ? Cela n'arrêterait personne qui soit vraiment déterminé à fuir. Cependant, l'important n'est pas s'il a ou non fui mais ce que vont en penser les gens. Un soldat qui disparaît tout seul dans la nature, on a plutôt tendance à le voir comme déserteur.

Elerion se tut et se mit à réfléchir. Il était vrai que personne n'irait penser qu'il avait été tout simplement tué. Et ce d'autant plus en ces temps de paix. Même s'il n'y avait aussi de fait aucune réelle raison qui puisse pousser un soldat à déserter par ces temps, c'était plus probable qu'un assassinat. Et puis on pouvait aussi tout mettre sur le coup de la folie. Parmi tous ceux qui avaient combattu à Minas Tirith, un grand nombre n'était pas sorti indemne de la bataille. Bien entendu, il y avait eu tous les morts, tous les blessés... puis il y avait eu tous ceux qui avaient été brisés par l'horreur. Les combats... ce n'était pas comme l'entraînement. Aucun entraînement dans les casernes ne vous préparait à voir ses camarades s'écrouler les uns après les autres, balayés par des masses d'acier. Aucun entraînement ne vous préparait à sentir le sang de vos amis, de vos proches et de vous-même couler à l'unisson sur vos cheveux, sur votre tempe... dégouliner le long de votre armure, scintiller sur votre épée. Aucun entraînement ne vous préparait à sentir votre coeur vous abandonner lâchement, votre sang arrêter d'affluer, le temps s'arrêter.  
Aucun entraînement normal ne vous préparait à la guerre sinon la guerre. Et trop peu y avaient déjà été confrontés avant. Et aucun n'avait été préparé à subir la terreur la plus terrible qui soit, à sentir toute sa volonté et son esprit être subitement balayés sans le moindre ménagement, brutalement.

\- Je pense qu'il ne faut pas que nous nous fassions trop de soucis quant à ceux qui répandent des rumeurs. Celle-ci sera bien difficile à admettre pour quiconque dans Minas Tirith.  
Cependant, il n'est pas pour autant question de laisser cette chose s'emparer librement de l'Ithilien. Et pour cela, nous devons arriver chez Faramir au plus vite.  
\- Tu... Tu as raison Anerän. Plus vite nous serons chez lui et plus vite nous pourrons nous mettre en chasse de cet être maléfique.

Ils talonnèrent leurs montures et s'élancèrent vers le sud-est. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'Anduin, ils firent des suppositions quant à l'être qu'ils allaient ensuite devoir pourchasser. La discussion fut plutôt animée lorsqu'il s'agit de déterminer de quelles capacités elle pouvait posséder, chacun possédant un bon nombre d'idée qu'il défendit de tout coeur. Ils tombèrent cependant bien plus vite d'accord sur les formes qu'elle pouvait adopter. Le seigneur Faramir ne leur avait-il pas dit qu'elle possédait une forme humanoïde ? Elle devait sans doute être capable de se métamorphoser, tout comme les formes de ténèbres les plus viles que Morgoth avait pu engendrer en corrompant le travail d'Erù.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le long fleuve qui coulait tranquillement, ils hésitaient quant au type de peur que ces créatures pouvaient faire naître. Ils traversèrent rapidement, presque sans le remarquer, le pont qui avait été nouvellement bâti et qui enjambait la rivière, tout absorbés par leur discussion qu'ils étaient. Fait entièrement de pierres blanches et de blocs de marbre noir pour les clés de voûte, il était entouré de quatre tours, une à chacune de ses extrémités, dans lesquelles il y avait tout juste assez d'espace pour qu'un homme puisse s'y poster seul.  
Ce fut à peine aussi s'ils remarquèrent la merveilleuse teinte qu'avait pris l'Anduin. Il brillait au soleil, comme un long fleuve d'or et d'argent en ébullition, lequel charriait des cheveux de diamant et de saphirs ondulant langoureusement et amoureusement dans l'eau. Le soleil était alors presque arrivé à son zénith et son brillait de milles feux.

La chaleur étouffante qui commençait à se faire ressentir les firent bientôt renoncer à leur discussion passionnée. Les rayons du soleil tapaient lourdement sur leur tête et à maintes reprises tous deux se félicitèrent de n'avoir emporter qu'une armure légère et non pas leur armure de plaque complète. Alors que le soleil devenait de plus en plus violent et agressif, les terres devenaient peu à peu plus verdoyantes, accueillantes et claires. Le relief se creusa peu à peu, devenant plus contrasté qu'il ne l'était, laissant clairement apparaître vals et collines dans le paysage.

Bientôt, ils eurent pénétré véritablement en Ithilien, suivant le long chemin de terre battue, parsemé d'innombrables pierres blanches sur lesquelles étaient dessiné grossièrement le symbole du Gondor. Les arbres se firent de plus en plus nombreux, jusqu'à finalement atténuer la chaleur grâce à l'ombre de leurs feuilles. Leur bruissement était lui comme étouffé par l'horrible chaleur qu'il faisait.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un automne aussi bouillant ! Quelques rayons de lumière pénétraient à travers le feuillage épais des multiples arbres, rendant extrêmement lumineuse la forêt, surtout en quelques points, où la lumière dessinait comme des disques blancs et dans lesquels une quantité indénombrable de grains de poussière voltigeait.

Afin de ne pas bêtement fatiguer ou blesser leurs chevaux, ils n'avancèrent que très lentement sur le sentier et, lorsque les premières ombres de la nuit commencèrent à s'étendre sur eux et que la lumière se fit de plus en plus faible, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un vague brouillard, Elerion proposa à Anerän de s'arrêter.  
Outre le fait que se déplacer durant la nuit les auraient inutilement fatigués, il ajouta qu'avec un être qui, selon Faramir, était lié à l'ombre, il n'aurait été guère prudent de continuer leur chemin. Bien que désirant fortement arriver au plus vite chez Faramir, Anerän céda devant les arguments avancés par son ami.

A peine une heure plus tard, ils s'étaient donc installés juste à côté de la Route de l'Intendant, dans un petit espace dégagé où ils avaient pu installer un petit foyer. En cherchant un peu dans les environs, ils avaient réussi à réunir assez de bois mort pour faire commencer leur feu, éclairant la nuit naissante, encore parcourue d'une réminiscence de la lumière solaire. L'atmosphère était détendue et aucun des deux Gondoriens n'avait l'impression d'être sous une potentielle menace.  
Un air frais et revigorant circulait même, se mêlant à la fumée du feu. Très tôt, la discussion tourna entre les marques que Faramir et ses hommes avaient remarqué en Ithilien. Jusqu'à l'instant présent, ils n'en avaient vu aucune, que ce soit sur le sentier ou bien en-dehors, plus dans la forêt, en cherchant du bois mort.

\- Vraiment, j'ai du mal à voir quelles sont les marques qui peuvent bien avoir été laissées… et surtout où elles sont !  
\- Je suppose qu'on en apprendra plus dès lors que nous serons à Emyn Arnen.  
\- Certes… mais c'est tout de même étonnant, tu ne trouves pas ? Je veux dire… il n'y a rien qui puisse donner l'impression qu'il y ait quelque chose de maléfique qui soit à l'oeuvre !

Anerän sembla réfléchir à cette remarque un instant. Il répondit finalement.

-Tu as raison. C'est plutôt étrange. L'Ithilien est plus belle que jamais d'ailleurs. Mais c'est justement une raison supplémentaire de nous méfier. Le mal n'est pas toujours apparu sous une forme qui nous terrifie. Pense à Sauron, à ce qui est dit sur lui. Il pouvait prendre de multiples formes, belles comme terribles. S'il est à l'origine de la créature que l'on recherche, alors il se peut tout à fait qu'il ait pris une apparence attirante.

Il bailla et s'adossa contre un arbre proche, se mettant parfaitement à son aise. Il ferma les yeux, laissant la nuit le recouvrir. Le foyer grésillait doucement sous la légère brise qui soufflait. Elerion semblait ne pas le moins du monde être fatigué. Mais peu à peu, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ses paupières se fermèrent et il tomba dans le sommeil, sombrant dans un silence absolu, où le grésillement du feu était absent, et s'enfonçant dans les masses d'ombre nocturne.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Ce fut le chant des oiseaux, perçant et joyeux, qui réveilla Anerän en sursaut. Elerion était écroulé par terre, juste à côté du foyer, où des cendres grises et froides s'amassaient. Il le réveilla d'une tape sur l'épaule et, alors qu'Elerion se levait et s'étirait, il mit la main à la garde de son épée. L'air avait changé. Il n'était plus doux et frais comme le soir précédent mais glacial, s'infiltrant entre les vêtements et l'armure que portait Anerän.  
Lorsqu'Elerion se rendit compte de l'attitude de son ami, il l'interrogea. Qu'avait-il donc ?  
Le plus ancien des deux Gardes lui répondit d'un air presque désinvolte que ce n'était qu'une impression, qui n'avait pas duré bien longtemps.  
Devant l'air circonspect de son ami, il se contenta de décrocher sa jument et de se préparer à se mettre en route, bientôt imité par Elerion, qui gardait cependant toujours un œil inquisiteur sur son dos.

La Route de l'Intendant était facile à suivre et bien éclairée, les arbres laissant s'engouffrer la lumière à travers les feuillages. Faire aller leurs chevaux au trot n'était pas très difficile, même sur les endroits un peu plus pentus. La route avait vraiment été faite pour pouvoir être praticable par les messagers du Gondor en cas de besoin et, par conséquent, praticable par les chevaux. Le chant des oiseaux continua de retentir durant toute la matinée.

Le sol de l'Ithilien semblait être comme constellé d'étoiles d'or et d'argent qui scintillaient et clignotaient, brillant dans l'ombre comme une lumière dans la nuit, d'un éclat lointain et glacé. La légère brise continuait de souffler, remuant les feuillages et rafraîchissant l'air, qui était infernal.  
Elle se mit à envelopper les deux Gardes, les faisant frissonner pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient. A mesure que la brise devenait plus froide, un sentiment émergeait en eux. Comme une sorte de peur. Une peur glaciale, qui vrilla stoppa tout net leur cœur.

Aucun nuage ne semblait pourtant être au-dessus d'eux lorsque la lumière qui s'engouffrait entre les feuilles commença à faiblir. Les tâches de lumière qui formaient comme des étoiles disparurent progressivement, se fondant dans la pénombre croissante. La brise apporta à leurs oreilles un sifflement aiguë, qui dominait tous les autres sons de la forêt. Les oiseaux semblaient s'être tus et les feuilles ne bruissaient plus sourdement.  
Elerion et Anerän continuaient à avancer, tout en se jetant des regards éloquents. Des arbres semblaient comme rongés par une pourriture, parcourus de veines sombres et noires qui palpitaient.  
Quelques animaux semblaient aussi comme possédés par une ombre, tout le corps parcouru de ces même veines noires. Il ne resta plus qu'une obscurité oppressante et diffuse, un brouillard de ténèbres gelées et sifflantes. Quasiment aucune lumière ne semblait pouvoir filtrer à travers cet entremêlement de nuit, cette barrière.  
Finalement, les chevaux hennirent et, si Elfara se tint stoïque et immobile, Narod s'emporta, manquant de faire chuter Elerion. Ils refusaient d'aller plus avant. Elerion mit pied à terre et dégaina son épée. Une douce lueur diffuse s'en dégageait alors qu'il jetait un regard tout autour d'eux.  
Une ombre plus obscure, plus ténébreuse, plus sombre et dense que les autres passa soudainement entre les arbres, se déplaçant avec une fluidité et une vitesse absolument inhumaines. Elle semblait glisser d'arbre en arbre, se cachant puis observant, changeant d'angle de regard...  
Anerän mit la main sur la garde de son épée et rassura Narod. Il dit dans un murmure à Elerion

\- Tous seuls nous ne pouvons rien contre lui. Et nous ne savons rien de lui. Même si nous sommes d'après le Commandant les meilleurs combattants de la Tour de Garde, nous ne savons rien de cet être. Et il serait sans doute idiot et désagréable que l'un de nous deux perde déjà la vie, tu ne penses pas ?

Il ajouta sa dernière phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est justement une excellente opportunité pour en apprendre plus. Comprends-tu bien Anerän, toutes les informations que nous pourrions glaner lors de ce combat pourraient nous permettre de sauver un grand nombre de gens dans le besoin.

Elerion s'était désormais mis en garde, brandissant son épée à deux mains il restait attentif aux mouvements vifs et fluides de l'ombre tout en s'adressant à Anerän.

\- De toutes façons il faut que l'on en sache plus si jamais l'on veut pouvoir le vaincre. Et puis je ne compte pas lui livrer un duel à la mort non plus.

Il se tenait en perpétuel mouvement, ne laissant pas ses talons toucher le sol, ne l'effleurant que de la pointe des pieds. A chaque fois que la forme sombre semblait se déplacer, il se repositionnait immédiatement. Elle se déplaçait de plus en plus vite, ne s'arrêtant même presque jamais. Elle sautait d'un tronc à un autre, apparaissait un instant derrière un arbre, un instant derrière un autre. Elle se mit à tourner si vite qu'Elerion abandonna sa tentative de la suivre du regard et de l'épée. Elle formait désormais comme un mur compact de vapeurs noires, se déplaçant continuellement, tournant autour des deux Gondoriens.

Les ténèbres couraient, dansaient, s'entremêlaient, riaient. Elles riaient oui, d'un rire strident et perçant, comme si elles appelaient les deux Gondoriens à venir les rejoindre. Elles glissaient sur le sol, entre les troncs désormais noirs comme le jais, tournoyant autour d'eux, laissant quelque fois s'échapper un long filament d'ombre noueux, ressemblant à un bras, agitant une main aux doigts longs et vaporeux.  
Tandis qu'Elerion cherchait vainement du regard le coeur des ténèbres, la forme qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir quelques minutes auparavant, Anerän tentait de maîtriser les chevaux. Elfara se laissa facilement réconforter, bien qu'elle ne fut pas complètement sereine. Ses yeux suivaient comme ils pouvaient le mouvement de l'ombre et elle tapotait du sabot contre le sol. Cependant, ce fut une toute autre tâche que de calmer Narod. Il semblait vouloir charger contre la masse mouvante de ténèbres, plus par défi que par peur.

Alors qu'ils avaient donc réussi à plus ou moins garder le contrôle de la situation, Anerän se rendit compte de quelque chose. Le cercle de ténèbres réduisait peu à peu son écart avec eux. Alors qu'elles passaient avant derrière les arbres, elles les avaient désormais légèrement dépassés, chuintant et sifflant.  
Elerion aussi s'en était rendu compte. S'ils n'agissaient pas bientôt, il savait qu'elles seraient sur eux. Et que la situation serait absolument hors de contrôle.  
Tout en continuant de fixer attentivement les ombres, il murmura alors à Anerän, ne sachant pas trop si l'ombre pouvait les entendre et les comprendre.

\- Il faut que j'essaye de faire quelque chose. Sinon nous allons nous faire complètement engloutir.  
Et mieux vaut périr en essayant plutôt que d'attendre sa mort et la voir inexorablement.

Anerän n'était pas complètement d'accord avec lui sur la dernière chose qu'il avait dite mais il hocha cependant la tête. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix de toutes façons.

Soudainement, Elerion brandit son épée haut vers la cime des arbres. Un temps durant, elle resplendit d'une intense clarté, dispersant les ténèbres, qui s'évaporèrent dans un hurlement strident, et faisant apparaître une forme humanoïde entre les arbres. Elle les observait, immobile, ne se rendant pas compte que le mur de ténèbres s'était évanoui. Mais aussitôt qu'elle perçut ceci, elle plongea derrière un arbre.  
La lumière qui avait percé l'obscurité se dissipa lentement, s'agglutinant autour de la lame d'Elerion pour former un léger halo d'un bleu proche du blanc. Alors les ténèbres recommencèrent à affluer, ondulant en cercle autour de la position des deux Gardes de la Tour, murmurant des mots de peine et de douleur, de souffrance et de chagrin, de haine et de détresse.

Les arbres semblaient danser, devenus presque aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Des morceaux d'eux semblaient se déchirer sur le passage de l'ombre, la rejoignant dans sa course folle. Ils prenaient une forme gazeuse et incertaine. Alors Anerän lança sa jument au galop, la forçant à charger le mur de ténèbres.

\- Pour le Gondor ! Pour la Tour du Soleil ! Pour Elessar !

Il dégaina alors son épée et, alors qu'Elfara allait pénétrer dans la masse d'ombre, il frappa vivement dans les ombres, qui se déchirèrent au contact de la lame et poussèrent un hurlement assourdissant. Elles tentèrent aussitôt de se reformer et d'agripper Elfara mais Anerän les lacéra à nouveau, les empêchant de se saisir de sa jument. Ils disparurent alors tous deux derrière les ténèbres, au-delà de la vue d'Elerion.

Elerion lui se tenait encore dans le cercle, qui se rétrécissait à vue d'oeil. Narod était juste à côté de lui, piaffant et hennissant.

\- Qui es-tu .. ?

Il n'avait que murmuré la question, se la posant plutôt à lui-même qu'à l'ombre, n'attendant pas de réponse. Il perçut seulement un sifflement et, brusquement, il se retourna et abattit son épée de toute ses forces. La forme humanoïde se dissipa, elle qui avait bondi hors des ténèbres sur Elerion. Elle se reforma quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Quelles sont tes faiblesses ?  
Une nouvelle fois, l'ombre s'élança, le manquant de peu. Il arracha sa tête de son épée, regardant les volutes de ténèbres se dissiper pour se reformer un peu plus loin.

\- Comment...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de se poser lui-même la question, de nombreuses formes avaient jailli hors du mur de ténèbres, se précipitant sur lui. Effectuant une roulade, il leur échappa. Narod tentait de se débarrasser de l'une des formes, la heurtant de toute ses forces avec ses sabots. Elerion découpa les formes immobiles et frappa Narod au flanc, l'envoyant à travers le mur d'ombre. Elles ne l'attaquèrent pas, focalisées sur Elerion. Il se mit à reculer lentement avec précaution, guettant la prochaine attaque. Se retournant soudainement, il chargea contre le mur de ténèbres et les trancha en deux, lui permettant de passer à travers l'ombre. Sans jeter un seul regard en arrière, il se mit à courir de toute vitesse vers une destination qu'il ignorait. La forêt était encore assombrie mais les ténèbres étaient moins oppressantes qu'elles ne l'étaient dans le cercle.

Toujours sur ses gardes, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du galop de deux chevaux.

C'était Anerän, tenant Narod par la bride. Il lui lançait un regard de soulagement. Il était inutile de lui dire que ce qu'il avait fait était particulièrement risqué. Il l'aida à monter et ils talonnèrent leurs montures, cherchant à retrouver la Route de l'Intendant. Leur coeur battait la chamade.  
Une grande hâte s'était emparée d'eux et, alors que le sifflement disparaissait et que la lumière semblait revenir, ils ne pensaient qu'à leur confrontation aux ténèbres.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Partie 1 : Minas Fael

Pesant lourdement sur les deux Gardes de la Tour, le soleil de l'après-midi continuait sa lente descente. Ils avaient tous deux mis pied à terre et marchaient à côté de leurs chevaux, dont les sabots heurtaient le sol dur de la Route de l'Intendant. Leur démarche était hagarde et ils ne pipaient mot, bien trop épuisés pour parler.  
Seul le bruit des sabots contre le sol et le cliquetis des épées, accrochées à leur hanche, rythmaient leur marche. La chaleur était d'autant plus intense qu'ils avaient quitté le couvert des arbres depuis désormais plus de deux heures, suivant le tracé de la Route de l'Intendant. Le sentier qui s'étendait devant eux, et qu'ils empruntaient actuellement, devenait au fil du temps plus caillouteux et poussiéreux. Cependant, la pente devenait aussi plus douce et ses angles moins abrupts.  
Emettant un râle rauque, Elerion s'affala soudainement sur le bord de la route, le visage rouge de fatigue, les membres en feu et la tête sur le point d'exploser. Pourtant, il arriva à se traîner sur quelques mètres, juste assez pour se poser dos contre un arbre. Le voyant s'écrouler, Anerän s'arrêta et, ayant poussé un soupir où se mêlaient soulagement et fatigue, mena les deux chevaux juste à côté d'Elerion. Décrochant une gourde d'eau de sa ceinture, il s'assit par terre et but une longue gorgée d'eau froide, dont des filets glissèrent sur sa peau et humidifièrent sa barbe grise.  
Il poussa un grognement de contentement et tendit la gourde à Elerion, qui s'en empara aussitôt et but avec avidité de liquide glacial, qui dégoulina dans sa gorge sèche et noueuse.  
Sous l'emprise de la terreur de l'ombre, ils avaient avancé sans même se soucier de leur état physique, trop pressés d'arriver à Emyn Arnen pour y être en sécurité. Mais la peur et l'angoisse s'étaient dissipés désormais.  
Le soleil continua de descendre peu à peu alors que la chaleur diminuait, laissant les deux Gondoriens se reposer et reprendre des forces. Ainsi le temps s'écoula lentement, dans un silence de plomb et sans que rien n'advienne. Le calme plat. Pas même un oiseau qui chante, pas même le vent qui murmure.

Un son faible et régulier parvint peu à peu ses oreilles. Il allait en s'intensifiant, devenant plus fort et rapide. Sans dire un mot, Anerän mit la main sur la garde de son épée et, alors qu'Elerion sommeillait encore, il attendit. Les secondes étaient longues et, durant un instant, Anerän pensa que, si c'était un ennemi, il n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Ses muscles étaient encore fatigués et ses sens lui jouaient encore quelques tours.  
Soudainement, deux cavaliers passèrent en trombe devant eux, soulevant un léger nuage de poussière qui fit tousser Anerän. Alerté par le bruit, Elerion se réveilla en sursaut. Bien que son sommeil avait été de courte durée, il avait été très largement bienvenu.  
Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Anerän lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à décrisper sa poigne sur le garde de son épée, les deux cavaliers revinrent en hâte et s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Ils avaient tous deux l'allure de Rôdeurs d'Emyn Arnen, un grand arc d'if accroché dans le dos et une courte épée de métal à leur hanche, une capuche verte rabattue sur leur nuque. Les deux cavaliers s'étaient approchés et l'un d'entre eux avait mis pied à terre.  
Ce fut celui-ci qui s'exprima le premier.

\- Holà ! Êtes-vous les envoyés de Minas Tirith pour le seigneur Faramir ?

La voix du cavalier avait achevé de briser les tâches de craintes qui obscurcissaient encore le coeur des deux Gardes de la Tour. Elerion répondit au Rôdeur qui avait mis pied à terre.

\- Oui, nous sommes Elerion et Anerän, tous deux envoyés par le Commandant de la Garde pour le seigneur Intendant Faramir. Qui êtes-vous, Rôdeurs ? »

Celui qui était descendu prit la parole, sous le regard toujours distant, presque méfiant, du second. Il avait des cheveux blonds comme le blé qui bouclaient et descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Deux grands yeux verts clairs brillaient intensément en plein milieu de son visage, pétillant de soulagement.

\- Je suis Aidan Elbelien, Rôdeur au service de l'Intendant et Prince de l'Ithilien Faramir. Mon compagnon ici présent, et par ailleurs mon supérieur hiérarchique, est Isilion, le capitaine des Gardes de Minas Fael, dit-il en désignant l'autre cavalier d'un geste enjoué de la main.  
Le seigneur Faramir nous a envoyé il y a tout juste une heure à votre recherche car il s'inquiétait de votre sort, étant donné que vous étiez en retard.

Elerion jeta un regard suspicieux à Isilion. Juché sur son cheval, il observait calmement la situation sans rien dire. Anerän en profita pour reprendre la tête du discours et s'adressa au Rôdeur blond.

\- Nous ne pensions pas que le seigneur Faramir nous ferait chercher si tôt. Nous nous serions plus pressés dès le départ de Minas Tirith si nous avions su que le seigneur Faramir nous attendait plus tôt que prévu.

Aidan l'interrompit alors même qu'il n'avait pas fini, s'emparant de la parole.

\- A vrai dire, si le seigneur Faramir s'inquiétait tant de votre retard, c'était surtout à cause d'un rapport que nous avons reçu il y a au grand maximum trois heures auparavant.

Ce fut Elerion, qui avait arrêté de dévisager Isilion, qui reprit la discussion.

\- Nous avons bel et bien été retardés lors de notre voyage et, sottement et par crainte, nous avons pressé l'allure, ce qui nous a forcé à nous arrêter ici pour nous reposer un instant. Mais il est vrai que nous aurions pu repartir plus tôt, si le temps n'avait pas été aussi clément.

Aidan éclata d'un grand éclat de rire en hochant la tête.

\- Oui, il fait particulièrement bon ces temps-ci. Résister à la fraîcheur de fin d'après-midi me semble en effet fort ardu.

Elerion lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Ils étaient parfaitement sur la même longueur d'onde, tous deux pensant exactement la même chose.  
Alors, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, Isilion s'exprima. Ses cheveux noirs cendrés descendaient jusqu'à son menton, chatouillant ses joues de leurs extrémités. Ses deux petits yeux noirs semblaient froids et désintéressés lorsqu'il parla, et sa voix ne trahissait rien d'autre qu'un ardent sentiment d'impatience.

\- Eh bien si vous êtes désormais suffisamment reposés, allons-y. Le seigneur Faramir n'attendait plus que vous. De plus, quelque chose me dit que vous aurez beaucoup de choses à dire à l'Intendant à votre arrivée... j'imagine que ce sera particulièrement instructif.

Il en profita pour jeter un regard mauvais dans le dos d'Aidan, qui haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers son cheval après avoir aidé Elerion à se remettre debout.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il est comme ça depuis plusieurs années. On ne sait pas trop pourquoi mais il est très froid et distant avec tout le monde. C'est d'autant plus étrange qu'il était quelqu'un de tout particulièrement joyeux avant. Certains disent que c'est le fait d'avoir accédé au poste de Capitaine des Gardes de Minas Fael mais je n'y crois pas trop personnellement...Enfin bon, qu'y voulez-vous... ce sont des choses qui arrivent !

Avant qu'aucun des deux Gardes de Minas Tirith ne prenne la parole, il était remonté sur son cheval et l'orientait vers la route.  
Elerion grimpa sur le dos de Narod, qu'Anerän lui avait apporté. Il se posta juste à côté d'Aidan et attendit avec les deux Rôdeurs que son ami monte lui aussi sur sa monture. Ce dernier resta quelques secondes pensifs, de nombreuses pensées se bousculant dans son esprit, puis grimpa sur le dos d'Elfara et la talonna, la faisant avancer au trot. Il fit avancer sa jument jusqu'au niveau d'Isilion puis lui montra d'un regard que tout était prêt.

Les quatre hommes se séparèrent en deux groupes, espacés chacun de deux ou trois mètres.  
Le choc des sabots contre le sol rythma la fin de leur voyage vers Emyn Arnen, quelque fois agrémentés par des bribes de conversation. D'un côté, Elerion était presque en train de harceler Aidan de question sur Minas Fael, dont il n'avait jamais entendu que le nom, questions auxquelles le rôdeur ne répondait qu'à l'aide d'un sourire. Vous ne tarderez pas à voir, lui disait-il en le taquinant.  
De temps à autre, c'était Aidan qui assaillait Elerion de question sur leur voyage, sur les « problèmes » qu'ils disaient avoir rencontré tout particulièrement. Elerion n'avait répondu lui qu'avec un silence obstiné, bien que rendant au rôdeur son sourire.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Elerion et Anerän s'immobilisèrent, totalement subjugués par la magnificence de la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

C'était sur le sommet ouest des collines que se dressait la citadelle des collines d'Emyn Arnen, ses contours et ses murailles masqués par le grand nombre d'arbres qui entouraient le lieu. Comme grand nombre des habitants de Minas Tirith, Elerion et Anerän avait déjà entendu parler de Minas Fael comme de l'un des futurs joyaux du Gondor, une grande citadelle en Ithilien, qui concurrencerait un jour la splendeur de ce qu'avait été Minas Ithil il y a bien longtemps. Elle avait été construire sur ordre du roi afin de fournir un meilleur lieu de défense et de rassemblement pour les armées du Gondor en Ithilien en cas de guerre contre le Harad et, bien qu'elle eût été réalisée extrêmement récemment, une imposante aura de puissance et de sûreté en émanait.  
Des tours de pierre s'élevaient et semblaient transpercer le ciel complètement dénudé. Tous deux se demandèrent comment ils avaient pu ne pas remarquer la présence de ces tours lorsqu'ils étaient encore en terrain plus ou moins dégagés. Presque trop ébahis pour parler, ils n'eurent cependant qu'à tourner leur regard vers Aidan pour qu'il leur réponde, amusé, que les trois tours de Minas Fael avaient été bénies par Galadriel et qu'il était quasiment impossible pour l'oeil ne les ayant jamais vues de les apercevoir de loin.  
Les murailles étaient hautes de près de trois mètres, légèrement bombées vers la base, gardées par des hommes en armure lourde ainsi que par des Rôdeurs, positionnés çà et là le long des remparts.

Les créneaux étaient ponctués d'abris en bois, où Elerion arrivait à distinguer la silhouette immobile d'un Rôdeur. Même dans les murailles on retrouvait des éclats de bois sombre. Sa surface luisait, comme humidifiée par la lumière du soleil qui déclinait peu à peu.  
Éventrant littéralement les murailles, une lourde porte du même bois se tenait grande ouverte. Alors qu'il observait plus méticuleusement la porte, Anerän remarqua qu'elle était épaisse de près d'un demi-mètre. A elle seule, elle aurait pu donner l'impression que la forteresse était absolument imprenable. Un instant même, il se demanda si Grond, le bélier qui avait ouvert les portes de la cité blanche aux orcs, aurait été capable de mettre à bas une pareille porte. Elle était renforcée par de lourdes plaques de métal qui dessinaient un grand arbre, coupé en son centre par l'ouverture de la porte, dont les branches en rejoignaient les gonds.

Mais toute cette grandeur, toute cette sensation de sécurité et d'immuabilité, n'était rien en comparaison avec le château qui se dessinait dans le fond de la forteresse, se devinant derrière les tours et les murailles. Alors que la lumière du soleil semblait humidifier les murs et les tours, le château semblait lui l'absorber puis la faire s'écouler sur ses pierres. Il n'était pas brillant comme l'était Minas Tirith, éclatant d'une lueur de milles feux, joyaux d'or, d'argent et d'opale. Il brillait d'une façon qui lui était complètement propre, semblant comme s'approprier la lumière pour la dégorger entre ses interstices, la laisser couler le long de sa charpente et de ses murs. Il grignotait la lumière solaire qui l'approchait, se créant une réelle aura lumineuse personnelle, ne brillant pas de concert avec la lumière mais brillant en opposition avec elle.

Anerän et Elerion se tenaient complètement médusés. La beauté de la citadelle n'avait pas été exagérée, et cela leur paraissait d'autant plus démentiel qu'elle avait été réalisée en un temps ridiculement court, du moins ce qui pouvait sembler un temps ridiculement court pour une telle oeuvre d'art. Car c'est ce que, sans qu'ils aient à dire un seul mot, tous deux s'accorder volontiers à dire à propos de cette cité. Ce n'était pas juste une forteresse invincible ou immuable, c'était un bijou, un bijou d'ambre et de chêne mais dont la lueur persiste même lorsque la lumière du monde s'éteint, alors que le bijou de diamant et d'argent voit sa lueur être réduite à une trace infime.  
Elle était bel et bien la troisième Tour, la soeur cadette des deux soeurs jumelles. C'était comme une jeune fille au regard embrasé et aux cheveux bruns et sombres, défiant ses deux aînées aux cheveux albâtres et aux yeux étincelant, se mettant à leur taille et éclairant leur chemin alors même qu'elles s'éteignaient.

Aidan tendit alors la main, la paume à plat, désignant la citadelle. Il ajouta d'un ton amusé, presque pompeux :

\- Bienvenue à la grande citadelle d'Emyn Arnen, aussi renommée Minas Fael, résidence du seigneur Faramir, prince d'Ithilien et Intendant du Gondor, ainsi que de son épouse, la dame Eowyn, de leurs enfants, Eolorn et Borothen. Elle fut bâtie à l'aide des nains du Mont du Fer, d'Erebor et des Monts Bleus...

Anerän continua sa phrase, en pensant haut et fort, complètement émerveillé par la prestance de la place forte :

\- ... et avec l'aide des elfes.

Aidan lui sourit aimablement et répondit immédiatement après.

-Oui, en effet. Les elfes, en particulier ceux du royaume de la Lorien, ont apporté beaucoup de bien aux forêts d'Ithilien. Elles sont plus verdoyantes chaque année et la terre ne s'en porte que mieux. La citadelle est ainsi protégée par la forêt, qui empêche la progression d'engins de siège, mais aussi par les divers charmes que la reine des Elfes a appliqué sur la forteresse, dont le fait que les tours soient invisibles à l'oeil non-averti.

\- C'est absolument fabuleux...

Elerion acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, trop ébahi pour prononcer un seul mot. Ils restèrent figés dans leur contemplation muette de la forteresse durant plusieurs minutes. Puis finalement, ils furent ramenés à la réalité par Isilion, qui, toujours en tête, avait recommencé à faire avancer sa monture, la main sur la garde de son épée. Les trois autres Gondoriens le suivirent alors et Anerän et Elerion ne purent s'empêcher, lorsqu'ils passèrent sous l'arche qui renfermait la lourde porte, de lever la tête, écrasés par un indicible sentiment de fragilité au vu de la puissance des portes.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans l'enceinte de la citadelle, franchissant les imposante murailles de pierre. Une longue allée pavée bordée d'arbres menait jusqu'au château, une grande bâtisse brillant d'éclats sombres et luisant à la lumière du soleil. Cette grande allée se scindait à plusieurs reprises, découpant la cité en plusieurs quartiers.  
Des habitants parcouraient la cité en traînant des pieds, longeant les murailles et discutant à l'ombre de cette dernière ou des arbres. Quelques stands de marchand rameutaient des habitants comme des paysans, tous se penchant attentivement sur les produits proposés ou en discutant le prix à l'aide de grands gestes de la main.  
A mesure que les cavaliers avançaient en direction du château, ils purent observent de très nombreuses sentinelles, postées un peu de partout. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté d'une caserne, où une grande masse d'hommes armés s'entraînaient furieusement, Anerän haussa les sourcils, dubitatif. La guerre contre le Mordor était censée être passée depuis longtemps et, dans tout le Gondor, ce n'étaient pas les casernes qui rassemblaient le plus de monde mais plutôt les marchés ou les places publiques. Et aucune autre guerre ne se profilait, tout du moins officiellement, avec le Harad. Car si les relations étaient tendues, Anerän savait qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi et que, pour autant, le Harad n'avait jamais à nouveau attaqué le Gondor. Mais l'atmosphère qui régnait à Minas Fael était une atmosphère tendue et martiale. Une petite tape d'Aidan sur son épaule le ramena à lui.

\- Garde Anerän ? Vous portez-vous bien ?

Détournant alors la tête et le regard de toutes les sentinelles et des casernes où retentissait le bruit des lames, il sourit à Aidan et lui répondit que tout allait bien, tout n'arrivant pas à chasser de ses oreilles les éclats de voix et les chocs des épées.

\- Quel est donc le nom du château du seigneur Faramir ? Nous pouvions en distinguer quelque chose lorsque nous étions en-dehors de la ville mais, plus nous nous en approchons et plus je le trouve étrangement bâti.

Aidan jeta un coup d'oeil au château et acquiesça, hochant la tête nonchalamment.

\- Il a été nommé le « château d'Ébène ». Il reflète toujours une lueur sombre sous le soleil. Certains disent qu'il a été bâti avec des pierres rares venant du Mordor et d'Orodruin, la Montagne du Destin. Certains appelleraient cette matière « obsidienne ». Les artisans nains ont créé un nouveau matériau à base de cette « obsidienne ». Certains disent aussi que, s'il est si étrange que ça, c'est car la reine Galadriel de la Lothlorien y aurait séjourné. Peut-être a-t-elle aussi lancé un charme sur ce château en plus d'en lancer sur les trois tours de la citadelle.

Alors qu'il achevait son explication, ils arrivèrent tout juste devant les portes du château. Elles étaient faite en un bois sombre, constellée de tâches d'or. Là, alors qu'ils mettaient pied à terre, deux écuyers à la forte carrure se présentèrent pour emmener leurs chevaux, qu'ils leur confièrent sereinement. Les deux hommes en faction devant la porte leur ouvrirent la porte et ils pénétrèrent alors dans le château d'Ébène. Le hall d'entrée du château était une grande pièce rectangulaire sur deux niveaux. En montant les marches qui s'étendaient après un premier espace rectangulaire, on pouvait se rendre sur une balustrade un petit peu plus élevée, délimitée par les colonnes qui soutenaient le toit et par la plate-forme sur laquelle se tenaient les deux trônes d'Ithilien. Des bannières vertes et des bannières noires étaient disposées en alternance sur les colonnes de pierre et de bois ouvragées où dansaient des volutes d'obsidienne, reflétant la lumière qui pénétrait par les grands vitraux qui éventraient les murs, complètement immobiles. Une grande agitation régnait cependant dans la pièce. Nombre d'hommes d'arme se tenaient droits, certains postés sur la balustrade, d'autres regardant désespérément vers les deux trônes au fond de la salle, devant lesquels une grande foule se pressait en s'agitant et en vociférant.  
Isilion fronça les sourcils et soupira lourdement avant de dire froidement.

\- Voici la demeure du prince de l'Ithilien Faramir, avant d'ajouter d'un air dédaigneux., et en voici la population.

Les trois autres Gondoriens restèrent silencieux. Il se mordit la lèvre et ajouta :

\- Aidan, va prévenir le seigneur Faramir de notre arrivée. Dis-lui que je présente les invités à Dame Eowyn en attendant.

Aidan s'inclina et se faufila jusqu'à une des portes qui étaient fermées. Il l'ouvrit, entra et disparut dans l'ombre une fois que la porte fut refermée.  
Isilion et les deux Gardes de la Tour s'approchèrent d'un pas déterminé de la foule qui entourait les trônes. A son approche, deux sentinelles se détachèrent du cordon formé pour contenir la foule et s'approchèrent de lui.

\- Monseigneur ?  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, dit Isilion d'un ton sec et cassant. Il rajouta alors d'une voix plus douce, bien qu'encore ferme, je vous appellerai cependant si j'en ressens le besoin.

-Bien commandant. »

Les deux sentinelles jetèrent un coup d'œil intrigué aux deux gardes de la tour et retournèrent à leur position parmi leurs camarades.  
Isilion haussa alors la voix, sa petite silhouette se redressant soudainement.

\- Au nom du seigneur Faramir et de la Garde Blanche d'Emyn Arnen écartez-vous ! Je dois m'entretenir personnellement avec dame Eowyn et cette affaire ne peut souffrir aucune attente. De plus, je suis sûr qu'elle a assez de problèmes à gérer pour que vous la laissiez en paix quelques instants. »

La foule se retourna, surprise, puis s'écarta lentement. Isilion resta immobile, dévisageant chaque personne qui se fondait dans la foule désormais muette.  
Voyant qu'Isilion restait immobile en leur présence, les hommes et femmes se dispersèrent peu à peu maugréant à voix basse.  
Une grande majorité sortit par la grande porte mais un bon nombre de personnes passèrent dans différentes pièces du château, retournant à pas lents à leur travail de domestique.  
Les quelques sentinelles qui encadraient les hommes et femmes qui se pressaient autour des trônes s'écartèrent. La princesse d'Ithilien était vêtue d'une vaste robe de soie brune aux fils d'or, resserrée à la taille par une fine ceinture d'enchevêtrement de tissus noirs, bruns, argentés et verts. Un collier en argent orné d'une émeraude enveloppait son cou et s'y suspendait, se retenant au dessus de sa poitrine.  
Un large sourire ornait les lèvres d'Eowyn.

\- Je vous remercie Isilion. Je n'en aurais jamais fini si vous n'étiez pas intervenu. Je comprends leurs inquiétudes mais de plus en plus d'affaires nous pressent et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, certains commencent à faire courir des rumeurs comme quoi une guerre avec le Harad serait proche. Me défiler n'aurait fait qu'accroître ces craintes et mon époux et moi-même souhaitons par -dessus tout éviter cela.  
\- Je ne fais que mon devoir ma Dame. De plus, je devais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de ce dont je vous avais parlé il y a quelque jours. Mais avant tout, je vous présente ces deux hommes. Ils sont des Gardes de la Tour de Minas Tirith. Ils ont été mandés par le seigneur Faramir.  
\- Oh ? Il est plutôt rare pour nous d'accueillir des Gardes de la Tour dans la cité. A qui avons-nous donc l'honneur ?

Ce fut Elerion qui vint se présenter en premier, s'inclinant si bas que ses cheveux châtains formèrent un rideau qui masquait son visage.

\- Elerion, Garde de la Tour Blanche. Honoré de faire votre connaissance dame Eowyn.

Il ajouta quelque chose d'une voix cassante, qui roulait et tanguait. Il semblait choisir précautionneusement ses mots, hésitants souvent et se corrigeant rarement.

\- Vous connaissez donc la langue du Rohan ? C'est quelque chose de rare parmi les Gardes de la Tour. Où avez-vous donc appris ?  
\- Ma famille a longtemps été au service des rois du Rohan et, bien que nous ayons été coupés en deux branches distinctes, ceux qui naissent au Gondor ont toujours appris le Rohanais dans leur jeunesse, bien que souvent d'une manière inégale. C'est une sorte d'héritage familial que nous n'avons pas souvent l'honneur ou le privilège de faire prévaloir, bien que cela soit devenu plus fréquent.  
\- Votre famille est donc une ancienne lignée du Rohan ? Gardez-vous encore contact avec vos cousins Rohanais ?  
\- Aussi loin que j'ai pu faire mes recherches, ma famille serait au service direct des rois du Rohan depuis le roi Helm et depuis l'invasion du Rohan. Cependant, et à mon plus grand déplaisir, les liens avec la branche Rohanaise de notre famille se sont étiolés et nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis une éternité.  
\- Quel glorieux héritage chevalier ! Je vous proposerais bien de passer au service de Minas Fael, ainsi peut-être auriez-vous l'occasion de renouer les liens avec vos cousins, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. Tout du moins pas pour l'instant. Et je ne me permettrais qui plus est jamais d'arracher un de ses meilleurs éléments à la Garde de la Tour, bien que cela me ferait beaucoup de bien d'entendre plus souvent du Rohanais.

Elerion ne put que répondre par un hochement de tête tant il était troublé par la proposition d'Eowyn. C'était assez soudain pour lui faire perdre ses moyens et il était encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Eowyn s'intéressa à Anerän.  
Ce dernier inclina la tête poliment et se présenta à son tour, après une rapide courbette.

\- Anerän, Garde de la Tour Blanche et vétéran de l'armée du Gondor.

Un instant, Eowyn sembla chercher quelque chose dans sa mémoire, dévisageant Anerän étrangement. Finalement, elle le questionna, considérant sans doute que cela serait bien moins long de directement lui demander.

\- Auriez-vous connu le capitaine Beregond ? Durant les premières années, il nous a souvent parlé de ses anciens camarades et votre nom sortait plutôt souvent.

Un sourire se dessina à la commissure des lèvres d'Anerän, qui s'empressa de répondre, presque amusé ce que lui disait Eowyn.

\- Beregond ? C'était un très vieil ami... puis-je vous demander ce qu'il est advenu de lui dame Eowyn ? J'ai su qu'il avait été nommé Capitaine de la Garde de Blanche auprès du seigneur par le Roi mais je n'ai eu aucune de ses nouvelles depuis lors.

Eowyn sembla surprise mais se reprit bien assez vite, dissimulant son étonnement derrière un masque de tristesse qui était tout ce qu'il il y a de plus réel.

\- Le capitaine Beregond est décédé il y maintenant quelques années de cela. Une embuscade avait été tendue au seigneur Faramir alors qu'il se rendait au proche Harad. D'après le récit de mon époux comme des autres membres de l'expédition, il a fait preuve d'une immense bravoure mais a perdu la vie en se battant, sauvant par le fait-même la vie de plusieurs des membres du groupe, et notamment celle de mon mari. Croyez bien que je suis désolée d'avoir à vous apprendre ainsi cette nouvelle, le capitaine Beregond était un ami tout autant qu'il était un soldat exceptionnel.  
Mais est-il possible que vous soyez réellement ignorants de ce qui se passe ici, à si peu de temps de Minas Tirith ?  
\- Nous ne recevons que très peu de nouvelles de l'Ithilien dans la Garde ma Dame, pour ne pas dire aucune.

Il agrémenta sa courte réponse d'un sourire triste et ne dit rien sur la mort du capitaine Beregond. Il avait vu et vécu tant de morts que nulles larme ne lui vint mais, pour autant, il ressentait comme un vide en lui. Comme une déchirure qui venait de se rouvrir.  
Cependant, Eowyn souriait, et ses cheveux d'or et d'argent, marque que le temps commençait à se faire ressentir sur elle, et ce bien plus que sur Faramir dont le sang était mêlé à celui des Numénoréens, brillaient des reflets de l'obsidienne, leur donnant une teinte étrange, un or luisant d'ombres douces et gracieuses.

Soudainement, Aidan ouvrit la porte par laquelle il était rentré. Il appela les deux Gardes de la Tour, leur disant que Faramir était prêt à les recevoir. Avant qu'ils ne partent, Eowyn les remercia et, prenant un visage grave, elle se retourna vers Isilion, qui leur indiqua d'un rapide signe qu'il monterait les rejoindre plus tard.

Elerion était encore sous le choc de la proposition, bien que très peu réalisable, d'Eowyn. D'un côté, il était vrai que cela aurait été avec joie qu'il serait venu s'installer à Minas Fael et faire partie de la garde de la princesse d'Ithilien. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chances que cela puisse être réalisable, à condition tout d'abord qu'il revienne en vie.  
Alors qu'ils empruntaient des escaliers uniquement éclairés par une torche à la lueur vacillante, Aidan Elbelien s'adressa à eux, d'une voix se voulant presque rassurante.

\- Isilion a été nommé Capitaine de la Garde après le Beregond. Il entretenait d'excellentes relations avec lui et c'est presque sans étonnement que c'est lui qui a pris le relais en tant que commandant des Gardes. Il s'efforce de paraître détaché mais je ne pense pas que cela lui ait particulièrement réussi.

Malgré tous les efforts qu'il semblait mettre pour rendre sa voix rassurante et joyeuse, elle était froide et neutre et, bien qu'Elerion fut trop absorbé dans ses pensées pour réellement le remarquer, Anerän nota un aigre relent de sarcasme dans sa voix.  
Ils le suivirent cependant sans rien dire, avançant fermement dans les escaliers complètement vides. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à l'étage, ils passèrent encore plusieurs minutes à marcher avant de s'arrêter devant une porte en if à la poignée dorée, couverte de volutes d'argent. Aidan l'ouvrit lentement, n'attirant le regard d'aucune des personnes présentes dans la salle, comme s'il avait été complètement silencieux et invisible.  
La pièce qui se trouvait derrière la porte était une grande salle ovale où étaient disposés une grande table ainsi que de nombreuses chaises. Une porte en bois donnait sur une petite balustrade, elle-même donnant sur l'Est.

Faramir se tenait devant la rambarde, observant la forêt et l'horizon. Il portait des vêtements de tissus noirs où était cousu l'arbre d'argent du Gondor. Une longue cape à la teinte verte et brune couvrait son dos, effleurant légèrement le sol sur les bords. A sa hanche se balançait un fourreau finement ouvragé de cuir et d'or.

A ses côtés, un Rôdeur d'Ithilien se tenait sur ses gardes, la main sur la poignée de son épée et les yeux parcourant toute la salle de long en large.

Sur le balcon se tenait également un homme vêtu en gris argenté, une longue épée se glissant dans un fourreau noir. Il était grand de taille et ses yeux semblaient briller continuellement, étincelant comme animés des flammes glacées. Son dos à lui aussi était couvert par une longue cape, mais elle était d'une toute autre couleur, semblant comme hésiter entre le gris et le noir. L'Arbre blanc du Gondor y était aussi cousu, n'omettant bien évidemment pas la couronne, symbole de la réunification du Gondor. Mais s'ajoutait à cela une partie du blason d'Eärendil, des rayons de lumière jaillissant du cœur de l'Arbre pour scinder un cercle azuré en de multiples fragments.

En sentant peser son regard sur eux, Elerion et Anerän sentirent leur cœur se gonfler d'un courage ayant comme seule et unique borne la prudence.  
Décrochant finalement leur regard de ce dernier, les deux Gardes de la Tour observèrent les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Les trois chevaliers du Dol Amroth discutaient avec les cinq guerriers de Lossarnach, tous aisément reconnaissable de par leurs armes et armures.

Le rôdeur posté auprès de Faramir toussota légèrement. Ce dernier se retourna subitement vers la porte d'entrée. Il les accueillit alors chaleureusement, les invitant à s'approcher un peu plus.

\- Nous ne vous avions pas entendu arriver ! Lorsqu'Aidan m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, nous nous demandions si vous ne vous étiez pas perdu dans la forêt. Où est Isilion ?  
\- Il discute de quelque chose d'important avec dame Eowyn seigneur Faramir, dit Aidan.  
\- Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à l'attendre dans ce cas.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas à attendre bien longtemps. Bientôt, le visage sans émotion d'Isilion passa dans l'ouverture de la porte. Il s'excusa rapidement de son retard, dû à une affaire qu'il disait tout particulièrement importante et, de plus, qu'il n'était absolument plus possible de recaler ne serait-ce que d'une heure de plus.  
Faramir sourit et lui fit signe de ne pas s'en préoccuper d'avantage, qui plus est, cela n'avait pas été particulièrement long et ils n'avaient pas eu à l'attendre durant longtemps.  
Une fois qu'Isilion eut refermé derrière lui la porte de la pièce, Faramir invita tout le monde à s'asseoir sur les chaises qui avaient été disposées en cercle dans la pièce. Puis il lança d'un air grave, alors que tout le monde sinon lui et celui aux yeux brillant s'asseyaient.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis ici en Minas Fael, troisième des tours du Gondor, le Conseil du Château d'Ébène peut donc commencer !

* * *

 **Je suis un peu un retard sur ce que je vous avais promis mais j'ai finalement remarqué qu'il y avait vraiment pas mal de choses qui me gênaient dans le chapitre 4. Il n'est là pas dans son intégralité mais, plutôt que de faire poireauter tout le monde, je préfère découper ce chapitre en deux ;)  
Au total, le chapitre 4 dans son intégralité devrait légèrement excéder les 10 000 mots. Je ne sais pas si tous mes chapitres futurs seront aussi longs ou le seront plus ou moins. Je pense cependant que tourner aux alentours de 10 000 mots est plutôt pas mal pour une fan-fiction LOTR à chapitres.  
**

 **Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'ai vraiment essayé de m'améliorer et de faire plus gaffe quant aux iiiiiinnombrables répétitions de "sembler" et de ses dérivés :p**

 **La partie 2 du chapitre 4 ne devrait pas trop tarder mais j'ai tout de même beaucoup de choses à retravailler sur ce passage. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je pourrai, à défaut de finir le chapitre 4, le poster, vu que je n'aurai plus internet pendant tout de même pas mal de temps pendant les vacances ^^'**

 **Donc voilà, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours immensément plaisir et ça me permet de savoir qu'améliorer dans mon écriture :D**


	5. Chapter 4 - Partie 2 : Le Conseil

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Mimi70 ainsi qu'à Arbalest Ex Strider pour leur reviews :3  
Voici donc la seconde partie du chapitre 4 de cette fan-fiction ! Avec la réécriture, elle a gagné environ 1000 mots. Bon, ce n'est pas d'une grande importance mais bon, ça fait tout de même un chapitre un petit plus long que ce que je pensais initialement. ^^'  
Je vais un peu ralentir dans l'écriture de cette fan-fic car j'ai pas mal de boulot qui s'annonce pour le lycée et beaucoup d'autres projets, dont des fan-fictions, dans lesquels j'ai envie/besoin de m'investir.  
Mais je vais tout de même tout faire pour publier au moins le chapitre 5, et peut-être aussi le 6, d'ici la fin des prochaines vacances !**

* * *

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis ici en Minas Fael, le Conseil du Château d'Ebène peut donc commencer !

C'est avec ces mots que Faramir lança le Conseil du Château d'Ebène, dont les répercussions sur la Terre du Milieu n'allaient pas se limiter qu'au seul royaume du Gondor.

\- Avant d'entamer le réel Conseil, je pense qu'il serait préférable que je fasse les présentations. Suite à cela, je pourrai initier le Conseil, car j'ai quelques informations importantes qu'il serait préférable que je donne avant que nous ne commencions tous à débattre. Par conséquent…

Il désigna tout d'abord les hommes de Lossarnach. Tous étaient grands et imposants, portant des haches et des épées. Le premier d'entre eux avait le crâne dégarni, des yeux bleus sombre comme le fond des abysses et gardait dans son dos une lourde hache à deux mains. Il semblait plutôt âgé mais encore parfaitement vigoureux. Ce fut celui-ci qui s'exprima en premier.

\- Mon nom est Fanoc. J'ai combattu sous les ordres de Forlong le Gros lors du siège de Minas Tirith et ait participé à la bataille qui a eu lieu devant la Porte Noire. Je suis par ailleurs un des Capitaines de l'armée de Lossarnarch. Mes compagnons et moi mêmes, dit-il en désignant les autres combattants venus de Lossarnach, avons découvert les souillures d'ombre dans notre région et en avons informé notre seigneur.

Sa grosse voix bourrue exprimait bien la force qu'il semblait avoir, au simple vu de ses muscles, ainsi qu'une légère touche de témérité. Cependant, elle témoignait aussi de la sagesse qu'ont les hommes au fil des ans et des batailles, une sagesse de l'âge et de la guerre, qui fait réfléchir à deux fois avant de frapper, qui sait retenir la main des hommes tout comme l'exalter. Les uns après les autres, il désigna ses quatre compagnons.  
\- Voici Hardong, Begon, Tandürn ainsi que Haegön. Tous sont des vétérans de l'armée de Lossarnach et ont participé à la bataille de Minas Tirith, mis à part Haegön - dans le dos duquel il mit une grande claque en riant – qui est un jeunot, chevalier de Lossarnach et membre de la garde personnelle de son seigneur !

A l'appel de leur nom, chacun des hommes de Lossarnach afficha un immense sourire sur son visage dévoré par une barbe brune bouffante et d'abondants cheveux bouclés. Les yeux verts laiteux, ils portaient tous une hache à une main ainsi qu'une épée courte, rangée elle entre leurs omoplates.  
A côté des colosses que ces trois hommes étaient, Haegön semblait presque être un bambin, ne dépassant guère les un mètre soixante-cinq. Juraient aussi avec ses compagnons ses yeux châtain clair, empreint d'une volonté d'acier et d'une détermination sans faille ainsi que ses cheveux bruns coupés mi-longs, qui dessinaient de fins rayons sur son cou et sur sa tempe. Chacun des rares mouvements qu'il faisait était souple et relaxé mais parfaitement maîtrisé. Une épée en acier pendait à ses côtés, parcourue par des veines torsadées qui s'y enfonçaient, tournoyant autour de la lame comme un siphon.  
Contrairement à ses camarades, celui-ci ne rit pas aux éclats et ne dit rien, se contentant de saluer tout le monde d'un geste de la main amical.  
Fanoc s'empressa cependant de reprendre les présentations, enchaînant tout en utilisant un nombre inutilement grand de geste vastes.

\- Que ce soit avant de partir ou lors du voyage, nous n'avons repéré rien qui ne puisse avoir de lien avec ce que nous recherchons. Par contre, ce que nous pouvons assurer, c'est que tous les lieux qui avaient été corrompus par cette forme de ténèbres en ont, étrangement à vrai dire, été libérés. Plus rien ne laisse penser qu'il y a eu une quelconque activité néfaste.

Il y eut un petit instant de blanc pendant lequel personne n'osa trop prendre la parole, gêné de rompre le silence imposé par la fin de la présentation des guerriers de Lossarnach.  
Brisant finalement le silence, un des chevaliers de Dol Amroth s'empara de la parole, se levant du fauteuil où il était confortablement assis l'instant d'avant. Ses yeux d'un vert intense qui s'approchait de l'émeraude semblaient fatigués. A l'instar de ses deux compagnons, ses cheveux étaient châtain clair. Il les portait longs, les laissant descendre mollement sur ses épaules.

\- Je suis Maelrun, fils d'Elegon et d'Algawë, chevalier de Dol Amroth au service du prince Imrahil, tout comme l'était mon père avant moi. Tout comme lui, j'ai suivi une formation de Guérisseur dans les murs de Minas Tirith avant de devoir reprendre la chevalière familiale ainsi que les armes de mon père. J'accompagnais le prince Imrahil lorsqu'il a découvert la corruption qui rongeait les rivages de Dol Amroth, noircissant la mer et le sable. Au départ, nous avons cru à une nouvelle variété d'algues mais, au vu de leur façon de progresser, nous avons décidé de mener une enquête rapide. Leur propagation s'étant brusquement arrêtée et aucun résidu n'ayant subsisté, nous n'avons pas poussé plus loin. Cependant, lorsque le prince a eu besoin de trois hommes, au retour de son voyage dans la Cité Blanche, pour continuer la traque de la source de la corruption, non seulement en son nom mais aussi en celui du Roi, nous avons, mes deux compagnons et moi-même, acceptés.  
Par ailleurs, je vous présente donc Beasil ainsi que Tarodin. Tous deux sont mes frères d'armes et, ajouta-t-il d'un ton espiègle, mes demi-frères puisque les époux de mes sœurs.

Les deux autres chevaliers du Dol Amroth avaient des yeux d'un azur marin, clair et brillant. Leurs cheveux étaient eux bouclés et ils avaient un visage affiné par le contact de la mer. Tous les deux étaient plutôt grands, mesurant respectivement un mètre soixante-quinze et un mètre quatre-vingt, et portaient à leur hanche une longue épée, sur laquelle se reflétaient les éclats du soleil.

-Bonjour à tous tout d'abord, en ces heures encore lumineuses avant que ne sombre le soleil. Je suis Aidan Elbelien, rôdeur d'Ithilien depuis maintenant assez longtemps. Je suis tout particulièrement un spécialiste de la traque et de la préparation d'embuscades. Je faisais partie de la troupe qui subit l'embuscade qui causa la perte du Capitaine Beregond, et, par conséquent, suis un de ceux ayant traqué les fuyards qui nous ont échappé en ce jour funeste. Pour ceux qui en sont intéressés, il regarda discrètement vers Anerän, sachez que nos flèches les ont transpercés avant qu'ils ne puissent rejoindre un quelque abri que ce soit et que la mort cruelle, bien que noble, du capitaine Beregond ne fut ni vaine ni laissée invengée.

-Non, en effet. Isilion avait pris la parole juste après Aidan, ne laissant aucun temps mort. Non, elle n'aura pas été vaine puisque le seigneur Faramir a pu par ce fait être sauvé d'une mort sans doute certaine. Je suis Isilion, le Capitaine de la Garde Blanche d'Ithilien qui a remplacé Beregond. J'ai collecté nombre de données intéressantes quant à ce que nous traquerions.

Il ne dit rien d'autre, semblant préférer rester froid comme le marbre. Ce fut son silence qui poussa le troisième rôdeur à se présenter. Lorsqu'il repoussa sa capuche, il dévoila des cheveux blonds comme le blé. Ses deux grands yeux bleus semblaient se focaliser sur les pupilles de chacun, les scrutant longuement mais avec bonté. Lorsqu'il passa son regard sur Isilion, celui-ci le lui rendit, ne baissant pas les yeux, tout à l'inverse des hommes de Lossarnach et de Dol Amroth.  
Enfin il parla, laissant sortir une voix douce mais acérée de sa gorge pourtant zébrée d'une longue mais fine trace rouge.

\- Je suis quant à moi Eraldion. Je faisais aussi partie de la troupe qui fut prise en embuscade. Ce sont mes flèches qui transpercèrent le cœur des fuyards. Je suis aussi le commandant des Rôdeurs d'Ithilien lorsque le seigneur Faramir ne peut assumer cette charge pour quelque raison que ce soit.

De son dos dépassait un arc d'if et d'argent ainsi qu'un carquois rempli de flèches empennées avec des plumes de cygne. Finalement, l'homme vêtu de gris s'avança de quelques pas sereinement. Lorsque sa voix s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle coula lentement, calme, sûre, ferme et enchanteresse.

\- Quelle noble compagnie est ici présente ! Que de glorieux soldats du Gondor sont donc tous ceux qui sont venus ici.  
A mon tour de me présenter donc. Je suis Elrodan, membre de la Compagnie Grise. J'ai été envoyé par le roi Elessar afin de faciliter la traque de l'être, ou des êtres, à l'origine de cette corruption et pour vous mener par des chemins qui vous seraient inconnus. Je pense que, si le roi Elessar a décidé de m'envoyer avec vous, c'est car ma présence devait sans doute être, à son esprit, nécessaire pour éclaircir le mystère qui pèse sur cette étrange corruption et qui ronge nos terres.

Il avait été suffisamment bref et concis pour que presque tous approuvent d'un signe de tête, impressionnés par la prestance de l'homme.  
Ses yeux mordorés chatoyaient et brillaient, hypnotisant Elerion. L'étrange énergie qui parcourait l'individu lui donnait l'impression qu'il était absolument impossible qu'ils puissent échouer. Il était même complètement absorbé par la contemplation de cette personne, comme hors de toute pensée rationnelle.  
Anerän était lui resté bien plus attentif que son camarade et, bien que la présence d'un membre de la Compagnie Grise l'encouragea, il pensa immédiatement que, pour que le roi dépêche un de ses membres pour cette mission, il fallait que cela soit tout particulièrement important. Ceci ajouta comme un poids à ses épaules lorsque, voyant que tous les regardaient désormais, il dût se racler la gorge et donner un coup d'épaule à Elerion pour le ramener à la réalité. Ce dernier sursauta et balbutia durant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

\- Je suis Elerion, Garde de la Tour. Mon ami et camarade se nomme Anerän et nous avons été choisis pour cette mission par le Commandant des Gardes de la Tour car nous étions d'après lui ceux qui correspondaient le plus à ce que le seigneur Faramir recherchait.

Il avait hésité à ajouter quelque chose au sujet de ce qu'ils avaient croisé en Ithilien mais, sous le regard insistant, mais pourtant discret, d'Anerän, n'en fit rien et se tut, légèrement gêné de conclure par une si courte présentation.  
Bien évidemment, plusieurs des autres guerriers présents, Aidan, Isilion, Maelrun et Elrodan tout particulièrement, avaient noté son hésitation et lui lançaient un regard pénétrant. Elerion déglutit silencieusement et fut plus qu'heureux lorsque Faramir frappa dans ses mains, détournant l'attention sur lui.

\- Bien messieurs. Avant toute chose, je dois donc vous renseigner sur le contexte actuel. Car, à part peut-être Elrodan, qui hocha doucement la tête, personne n'est, je suppose, au courant de l'état actuel réel du Gondor. Il se trouve donc que, même si le royaume semble encore jouir d'une paix durable, cela ne devrait plus être le cas durant longtemps. Nous avons récemment appris l'échec des négociations avec le Proche-Harad ainsi que le Lointain-Harad. Il est donc fortement possible et envisageable que le Gondor soit attaqué par les Haradrims.

Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de s'exclamer, Faramir leva haut les mains en haussant la voix :

\- Bien entendu, les armées du Gondor ne devraient avoir aucun mal à vaincre celles envoyées par le Harad mais cela constitue tout de même une menace pour nous, et ce d'autant plus dans cette période. C'est d'ailleurs aussi pour ça que nous avons, le roi, Imrahil et moi-même, décidé de ne pas envoyer plus d'hommes que cela à l'encontre de ce qui corrompt nos terres, bien que cet être pourrait bien s'avérer être plus dangereux que l'armée du Harad, si jamais nos estimations se révèlent exactes.  
La guerre est proche, mais il se pourrait qu'elle ne vienne pas que du Sud. Pour cela, je laisse la parole à Aidan Elbelien, qui a su rassembler quelques informations, bien que pour la plupart très peu claires, sur la nature de ce que nous devons traquet ainsi que sa localisation. Ces informations qu'il a pu glaner vous sembleront peut-être minimes mais, avec ce que vous apportez, je pense que nous devrions être capables de bien déterminer quoi faire.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil sur lequel il s'était jusque là simplement accoudé, laissant le rôdeur et traqueur prendre la parole à nouveau.

\- Dès que nous avons remarqué les premières traces de cette souillure en Ithilien, j'ai moi-même mené des recherches actives dans les zones qui me semblaient soit les plus propices à la prolifération d'une ombre, soit les plus marquées par la guerre de l'anneau. Mais je dois vous dire que parmi toutes les journées que j'ai pu passer à examiner la forêt, seules quelques unes, très rares, se sont révélées, si je puis me permettre d'utiliser le terme, fructueuses. A deux reprises j'ai pu voir une créature à l'aspect humanoïde qui rampait entre les arbres. Dès que je m'en suis approchée, elle s'est cependant enfuie. J'avais du mal à la distinguer et elle se déplaçait extrêmement vite, tout en laissant des traces de corruption là où elle prenait appui.

Il s'arrêta un court moment afin de dévisager l'assemblée qui buvait ses paroles, concentrant toute son attention sur ce qu'il disait. Un fin sourire passa sur son visage avant qu'il ne reprenne.

\- De ce que j'ai découvert, les zones trop longtemps occupées par cette créature finissent inexorablement par partir en poussière. Elles se volatilisent comme par magie, partant en fumée. La puissance de cet être n'est, à mon avis, clairement plus à démontrer. Il a déjà fait des victimes, des Gondoriens qui auraient disparu. Bien sûr, cela ne reste qu'une supposition mais je suis quasiment sûr, au vu de ce que j'ai pu apprendre tout au long de mes recherches, que ces disparitions ainsi que cette créature sont liées. Et outre des soldats et bûcherons égarés, elle aurait surtout avant tout réussi à tuer et faire disparaître, du moins c'est ce que je présume, deux rôdeurs bien entraînés à survivre dans les bois mais aussi bons combattants. Par conséquent, je présume que son plus grand avantage est l'effet de surprise.

Le sourire qui s'étirait sur son visage avait complètement disparu pour faire place à une grimace douloureuse. Il ne prit qu'un léger instant pour que ses paroles soient bien comprises puis enchaîna.

\- Tout à l'heure, le seigneur Faramir vous disait que la guerre pourrait bien ne pas venir que du Sud. S'il n'a pas insisté vraiment insisté sur ce point, c'est notamment car nous ne sommes pas encore certains de ce qui pourrait advenir et que, qui plus est...

Il prit une longue respiration, suspendant ses paroles à ses lèvres.

\- … il se pourrait que notre mission nous amène justement à empêcher cette autre attaque. Laissez-moi finir ! Lors de la destruction de Sauron, le Mordor a été en grande partie anéanti et, grâce aux efforts de nos armées, il a finalement été entièrement purgé de tous les orcs qui restaient encore debout et de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu bâtir. Par manque de forces armées mais aussi de population, devant de plus privilégier avant tout la reconstruction du royaume, le roi n'a pas occupé les terres maudites que sont celles du Mordor.  
Mais certaines rumeurs nous sont parvenues. Rumeurs que je suis allé vérifier, il y a deux années de cela. Les rumeurs disaient donc que, sur ces terres désolées et infertiles, une secte avait pris place, formée d'humains, de demi-trolls et de quelques orcs ayant échappé à la destruction. Ce que j'ai rencontré, avec mon équipe, en Mordor, ce n'était pas une secte d'une centaine de membre. C'était les fondements d'un nouveau royaume. Des centaines d'individus, éparpillés en de nombreux lieux du Mordor. Nous avons soutiré toutes les informations que nous avons pu à nos prisonniers et avons tout fait pour étouffer dans l'oeuf la menace. Mais, bien que nous ayons réussi à repérer et détruire plusieurs lieux de culte, je suis quasiment sûr que nous n'avons qu'endommagé la structure et que le plus gros et le plus terrifiant de cette force est encore éparpillée à travers ce territoire maudit. Et je suis convaincu que la corruption qui gangrène peu à peu le Gondor est liée à la montée de cette nouvelle force.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir attaquée et détruite lorsqu'il en était encore temps ?! Cela n'aurait-il pas pu nous éviter nombre de problèmes ?

C'était Baesil qui avait parlé, se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Aidan lui sourit tristement en lui faisant signe de s'apaiser. Ce fut Faramir qui répondit à la question qui torturait l'esprit de quasiment tous les soldats présents. Sa réponse fut calme et posée et ne contenait aucune once de pédanterie ou d'agressivité.

\- Aurions-nous pu risquer une armée en Mordor afin de détruire cette menace, nous l'aurions fait, chevalier de Dol Amroth. Mais malheureusement, n'ayant aucun objectif clair, nous ne pouvions pas tout simplement lancer des milliers d'homme au hasard dans le Mordor afin de chercher et détruire ces personnes. D'autant plus qu'il nous aurait été extrêmement compliqué de ravitailler les hommes. Et nous avions alors besoin de l'armée, ne serait-ce qu'au cas où, car les négociations avec le Harad commençaient déjà à mal tourner pour nous. Maintenant, si j'ai bien répondu à votre question, je propose de laisser Aidan finir de dévoiler tout ce qu'il a appris.

D'un signe de la tête, il indiqua alors à Aidan d'achever ce qu'il avait commencé. Ce dernier le remercia rapidement et reprit son discours.

\- Il y a donc de fortes chances pour que notre mission nous mène au cœur même du Mordor. Cependant, là n'est pas la question qui prime. Actuellement, je n'ai aucune idée de comment apparaît la créature et de comment prévoir ses déplacements. La corruption qu'elle produit est reconnaissable aux veines noires qui se répandent à l'endroit corrompu et qui l'assombrissent, créant comme un nuage de ténèbres stagnantes. Mais je vais maintenant laisser la parole à Elerion et Anerän.

Elerion se figea instantanément lorsque les regards se posèrent sur lui. Anerän le sortit de ce mauvais pas en se levant et en prenant la parole.

\- Lors de notre voyage vers Minas Fael, nous avons été retardés, comme vous avez sans aucun doute pu le remarquer. La cause de ce retard ? Elle est relativement simple. Nous avons croisé ce que nous pensons être la créature à l'origine de cette souillure... et Elerion l'a même affrontée en duel durant un court instant, ajouta-t-il finalement..

Instantanément, une grande agitation s'empara des Gondoriens. Les chevaliers de Dol Amroth regardaient Elerion incrédules tandis que les hommes de Lossarnach semblaient pris d'une stupeur indicible. Faramir et Isilion regardaient les deux gardes à tour de rôle puis se regardaient, surpris, étonnés mais avant tout attentifs et concentrés. La seule personne qui ne semblait pas être plus surprise que ça dans le chaos presque généralisé de paroles qui se mêlaient et se coupaient les unes les autres était Elrodan. Il continuait d'observer attentivement Elerion, si bien que ce dernier en vint à éprouver une sorte de gêne, qui le fit détourner le regard.  
Chacun y allait de ses hypothèses, emportés comme par une sorte de frénésie.

\- Et si nous écoutions ce qu'ont à nous dire ceux qui ont combattu l'ombre et qui sont sortis vivant de ce combat ?

Elrodan n'avait pas crié mais pourtant sa voix s'était imposée. Toutes les autres voix s'arrêtèrent. L'attention se rapporta à nouveau sur les deux Gardes de la Tour.  
Puisque Elerion semblait ne toujours pas pouvoir parler, Anerän s'en chargea à nouveau.

\- Voici ce que nous avons découvert. Alors que nous étions en plein cœur de la forêt, la lumière a commencé à faiblir, les ténèbres et l'ombre à s'amonceler autour de nous. Lentement mais sûrement, nous avons été coupés de la lumière. Un bruit inhumain retentissait, une sorte de sifflement venu d'outre les frontières physiques du monde. Nous avons été encerclés par un mur d'ombre. Nous avons alors vu une forme sombre et humaine se mouvoir dans les ténèbres, se glissant dans les volutes sombres qui nous encerclaient. Afin d'en savoir plus sur cette créature, Elerion a décidé de tenter de l'affronter. Lorsque la créature a attaqué, un coup de la lame d'Elerion a suffi à la dissiper. Mais elle s'est aussitôt reformée dans le cercle d'ombres. J'en ai profité pour passer le cercle mais Elerion est lui resté pour tenter d'en apprendre un peu plus. A un moment, l'ombre s'est démultipliée et l'a attaqué de plusieurs côtés.  
Ainsi, il nous a semblé que la créature ne possédait de force que dans l'ombre, la lumière l'affaiblit et la terrifie. Mais elle possède justement des pouvoirs capables d'occulter cette lumière. On pense qu'elle ne possède de véritable emprise que sur ceux qui la craignent, sinon Elerion ne s'en serait pas sorti à aussi bon compte. Plus on la craint, plus elle devient puissante. Tout comme c'était le cas des Nazgûls, sauf que eux transmettaient justement la peur aux cœurs alentours

Un silence de plomb s'installa lentement alors qu'Anerän se taisait. Elerion ne dit rien mais il avait remarqué que son ami n'avait pas parfaitement retranscrit le combat, omettant volontairement le fait qu'Aurël ait invoqué de la lumière. Faramir et Elrodan se tenaient pensifs côte à côte, la face haute et dure. Un instant, il eut envie de compléter le récit de son ami mais le regard sévère d'Anerän l'en dissuada. Bien qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi ne pas tout dire, il fit confiance à son camarade et ne dit rien. L'air semblait se compresser et les ténèbres obscurcir la lumière rien qu'en évoquant la créature et ses effets.  
La voix d'Aidan explosa le silence, retentissant à travers l'air et rattachant toute l'attention vers lui.  
Il récapitula ainsi rapidement la situation. La créature était formée, d'après ce qu'avaient constaté ceux qui l'avaient vue, d'ombre et son caractère effrayant n'était absolument pas démenti. De forme humanoïde bien qu'indistincte, la créature était tout particulièrement puissante et dangereuse et disposait d'étranges pouvoirs, comme le fait de se renforcer avec la peur environnante ainsi que la capacité d'occulter la lumière et de manier les ombres présentes.  
Elle laissait sur son sillage une corruption reconnaissable aux veines noires qui recouvrent la surface de ce qu'elle touche et un sifflement aigu perpétuel l'accompagne.  
Enfin, il n'était pas impossible que la créature soit originaire du Mordor.

A l'issue du court récapitulatif dressé par Aidan, tous hochèrent la tête. Puis Maelrun posa la question, sachant tout à fait que tout le monde n'attendait que cette question mais que personne n'osait trop la formuler. Il la dit d'une façon réfléchie, claire et posée, comme s'il avait longuement réfléchi à sa demande.

\- D'après le récit d'Anerän, nos armes ne font aucun dommage à cette créature. Son épée n'a pas suffit à détruire la créature et, d'après vous, dit-il en désignant Anerän et Elerion, elle semblait même éperdument n'en avoir rien à faire. Alors comment peut-on traquer et détruire une créature contre laquelle nos armes ne peuvent rien ? Je vois mal en quoi deux, trois, quatre ou même quatorze lames pourraient faire quelque chose là où une seule ne servit à rien d'autre qu'à dissiper pendant un temps minime la créature.

Tous approuvèrent la question, bien évidemment. Ce fut Faramir qui se chargea de répondre.

\- Notre premier objectif n'est pas de détruire la créature. Notre premier objectif est de la forcer à fuir l'Ithilien et le Gondor par la même occasion. De ce fait, nous pourrons directement juger de la force de notre adversaire et apprendre plus quant à ses pouvoirs.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois que cet être malfaisant aura quitté les terres du Gondor que nous pourrons chercher à nous en débarrasser définitivement. Pour l'instant, il faut éviter toute victime Gondorienne possible.  
Une fois qu'il sera en-dehors des limites de notre territoire, nous pourrons le pourchasser jusqu'à sa destruction ultime. Et pour cela, il nous faudra sûrement nous rendre en Mordor. Là...

\- Là quoi ? Comment pourra-t-on trouver le lieu ou réside cette créature ? Comment le prendrons-nous d'assaut, nous ne sommes qu'une quinzaine ! Et enfin, cela ne règle pas pour autant la question de son invulnérabilité. Affronter l'ennemi sur son territoire n'ôtera pas sa protection. Et dans le Mordor, il aura tout le loisir de nous harceler à tout bout de champs. Nous ne le vaincrons pas de cette manière !

C'était Haegön qui s'était exprimé ainsi, manifestant par le fait même les inquiétudes du plus gros de la troupe, Elerion compris. Anerän lui, s'il n'avait encore aucune idée de comment cela pourrait faciliter la traque et la destruction de la créature, pressentait cependant que c'était là la seule chose à faire pour obtenir la victoire. Il croisa le regard d'Elrodan.  
 _Je n'ai pas non plus la moindre idée de comment faire, mais c'est la meilleure, à défaut d'être la bonne, option._  
Il avait eu l'impression de lire ça dans son regard. Il détourna les yeux, gêné.  
Ce fut le rôdeur de la Compagnie Grise qui prit le relais auprès de Faramir, de sa voix douce et pourtant ferme.

\- Là nous traquerons l'ombre. Même dans les plus profondes des ténèbres et dans les flots les plus tumultueux des nuages, il est toujours possible de retrouver la trace de ce que l'on cherche, et ce d'autant plus lorsque la créature en laisse une facilement repérable. C'est ainsi qu'on pourra trouver le lieu où réside l'être que nous recherchons.  
Prendre d'assaut un tel lieu ne serait, pour répondre à votre seconde question, que peu difficile. Si l'être que nous recherchons est bel et bien lié à Sauron ou Morgoth d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors le temple, ou sanctuaire, où il réside sera uniquement dédié à son adoration. Ce ne sera pas une forteresse imprenable, loin de là. Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que nous pourrons prendre le sanctuaire en toute impunité. Mais, considérant que tous ceux ici présents possèdent un certain niveau de maîtrise de combat, les occupants du sanctuaire ne devraient pas trop nous poser de problèmes.  
Enfin, quant à la question de l'invulnérabilité... nous ne sommes pas certains que cet être soit invulnérable. Peut-être n'avons nous juste pas encore trouvé son point faible ? Cependant, même si nous ne le trouvions pas, nous pourrions tout de même détruire la créature. Il n'y a que deux moyens d'invoquer du monde des ténèbres et du néant des créatures aussi puissantes. Un sorcier tel que l'était Sauron l'aurait pu. Mais il a été détruit et rien ne nous donne à penser qu'il soit revenu ou bien qu'un nouveau « Nécromancien » soit apparu. La seconde manière est de faire appel à un puissant artefact. Et c'est ce que je soupçonne ici. En détruisant l'artefact, nous devrions détruire la ou les créatures qu'il a invoquées.

Personne ne répondit. Certains, tels qu'Anerän, Faramir, Maelrun ou encore Isilion approuvaient silencieusement, tandis que d'autres semblaient dubitatifs, comme Aidan, Eraldion, Haegön, Fanoc, Elerion ou bien Beasil et Tarodin, alors que tous les autres guerriers de Lossarnach réprouvaient complètement, du moins dans leur tête, l'idée que proposait Elrodan. Encore une fois, ce fut Faramir qui relança la discussion.

\- Bien, mettant que nous avons mis au clair ce que nous devrions faire une fois que cette créature sera chassée de l'Ithilien et, par le fait même, du Gondor, il faudrait que nous décidions de quelle approche il nous faudra adopter pour l'y en chasser. Des propositions ?  
\- Pourquoi ne pas faire plusieurs groupes afin de passer l'Ithilien au peigne fin ? En se dispersant, l'on aura plus de chances pour trouver la créature. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la forcer à fuir dans la direction que nous souhaitons... je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire.  
\- Des torches. Emportons des torches. Tout d'abord, on sait que cette créature craint la lumière, alors en utiliser devrait l'affaiblir. Ensuite, peut-être est-elle sensible aux flammes ?

A ce moment précis, Anerän sentit à nouveau peser sur lui le regard d'Elrodan. Il ne le regarda pas, feignant de ne rien sentir. Cependant, il se rassurait mentalement.  
 _Ce n'est rien. N'y fais pas attention. Il ne peut pas savoir pour l'épée d'Elerion. Et même s'il savait, il n'y aurait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.  
_ Afin de ne plus se concentrer sur le regard qui l'écrasait, Anerän prit à son tour la parole.

\- Combien serons-nous par groupe ? Il ne faut pas trop nous disperser non plus si l'on veut éviter de se mettre inutilement en danger.

Begön, qui était celui qui avait proposé de se disperser, répondit du tac-au-tac.

\- Il faut faire quatre groupes. Plus, ça pourrait être dangereux. Moins, on n'irait pas assez vite. Avec au moins un porteur de torche par groupe et une personne pour aller prévenir les autres groupes de manière à se regrouper pour forcer la fuite de la créature. Par contre, il devra y avoir un groupe de trois...

Le Conseil se prolongea tard dans la soirée, la salle s'emplissant de lumières carmines et dorées puis s'en vidant, les torches accrochées aux murs devenant les seules sources d'éclairage, Faramir tenant à régler absolument tous les détails liés à leur mission. Lorsqu'il vit que ses hôtes tombaient presque de fatigue, et tout particuièrement Elerion et Anerän, il leva finalement le Conseil, promettant de s'occuper des derniers points seul pour le lendemain matin. Avant de laisser les guerriers partir, il récapitula les différents groupes.  
Fanoc, Begön,, Hardong et Isilion formeraient un premier groupe. Maelrun, Haegön, Tandür et Aidan formeraient un second groupe, qui partirait tout d'abord dans la même direction que le premier, c'est-à-dire vers le Sud, avant de se séparer d'eux pour se rendre vers l'Est. Eraldion, Elrodan, Beasil et Tarodin seraient ceux présents dans le troisième groupe et Faramir, Elerion et Anerän formeraient le quatrième groupe, le plus petit.  
Les délibérations avaient fini par limiter un premier temps la zone de recherche au Nord de l'Ithilien. Le territoire était bien trop grand pour que quinze hommes puissent se charger de patrouiller dans sa totalité sans inévitablement manquer ce qu'ils cherchaient. Une fois la partie Nord passée au peigne fin, ils pourraient alors passer dans l'Ithilien Sud afin de débusquer la créature et de la forcer à fuir vers l'Est.  
Faramir alla ouvrir la porte, laissant sortir un à un chacun des hommes. Tous parlaient à voix basse, baillant quelque fois. Anerän et Elerion s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle lorsque Elrodan s'approcha d'eux.

\- Jolies lames elfiques. Elles vous seront d'un grand secours je présume, tout comme elles vous l'ont été lors de votre venue à Minas Fael. Je ne doute pas que vous serez prudent mais évitez de faire un usage excessif de leurs « pouvoirs »... il n'est jamais très bon de dévoiler tous ses atouts. Passez une bonne nuit.

Il sortit alors devant le regard intrigué de Faramir ceux ébahis d'Anerän et d'Elerion. Sur le coup ils ne surent pas comment réagir et le laissèrent s'en aller sans rien lui dire. Une fois qu'il eut emprunté un des couloirs du château, le mettant hors de vue de Faramir, ce dernier se retourna vers les deux gardes de la Tour. Puis il leur annonça lentement.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je doute qu'il aille révéler vos secrets. Il est sans doute la personne la plus fiable qui puisse être ici en ce moment même.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- Nous avons évité d'en parler devant tout le monde mais Elrodan et moi-même pensons que derrière la créature d'ombre pourrait se cacher un être humain. Et cela ne présage rien de bon. Mais peut-être faisons-nous fausse route, qui sait ? Sur ce, reposez-vous bien. Vous en aurez besoin demain.

Il les laissa sortir puis s'enfonça à bonne allure dans les couloirs. Leur pouls s'était brusquement accéléré et leur sang tambourinait partout dans leur corps. Sans un regard ni un mot, d'un accord commun et silencieux, ils déplacèrent légèrement leur cape de façon à cacher le fourreau de leur lame.  
Suivant alors le même chemin que celui qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir dans la salle du Conseil, ils retournèrent dans la salle des trônes du Château d'Ébène. Il était quasiment vide, à l'exception de quelques gardes, de rares serviteurs qui finissaient de nettoyer la salle ou de transporter des paquets couverts, ainsi qu'Isilion, qui, assit sur une marche au bas des trônes, scrutait attentivement la salle. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, ce fut vers lui que se dirigèrent Elerion et Anerän. Il n'avait pas cet air grave et fatigué qu'il avait porté toute la journée. Il semblait même plutôt détendu en fait, comme s'il avait été libéré d'un fardeau. Il chantonnait à voix basse une comptine de Pelargir. Sa voix glissait dans la pénombre, belle et claire alors que les paroles semblaient comme se glisser dans l'obsidienne pour y résonner.

 _Viens, viens, ô beau petit matin.  
Prends-moi un instant dans tes bras  
Laisse-moi goûter tes embruns  
Laisse partir la nuit de soie_

 _Te dissimulant à ma vue._  
 _Ecarte-la, déplace-la_  
 _Embrasse donc cette ingénue,_  
 _Fais-la glisser entre tes doigts._

 _Ecarte donc ce voile noir_  
 _Aimant occulter tes lueurs._  
 _Tu n'es pas qu'un rêve illusoire_  
 _Et en ton sein et en ton coeur_

 _Je glisserai sur l'océan_  
 _Naviguant avec toi vers l'Ouest_  
 _En m'endormant sur ton bois blanc,_  
 _Porté par tous les vents célestes._

 _Et à ton bord je chercherai_  
 _La cité engloutie, trésor_  
 _Des vieux hommes et de beauté,_  
 _Vers Valinor, ô Numenör !_

 _Et quand Ulmo décidera_  
 _De m'envoyer ses vagues d'or_  
 _En oiseau tu te changeras_  
 _Et nous volerons sans remord,_

 _Jusqu'à ce que tu doives fuir_  
 _Glisser hors du monde un instant._  
 _Alors la nuit pourra sourire,_  
 _Jusqu'aux confins de l'occident._

 _Car ce sera là-bas qu'on me retrouvera_  
 _Noyé en Numenör mais vivant en vos bras._

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut fini que les deux hommes de Minas Tirith osèrent s'approcher.

\- Pardon si nous tous dérangeons mais nous aimerions savoir où il serait possible de trouver un endroit pour dormir.

Isilion fut surpris par leur arrivée, même s'ils n'avaient pas non plus tout fait pour se rendre discrets. De toute évidence, pensa Elerion, il était complètement pris par ce qu'il chantonnait.

\- Oh oui, bien entendu. Venez, je vais vous conduire à l'une des chambres d'hôte du château.

Sa voix n'était pas celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il chantait ni celle qu'il avait eu un journée. C'était un ton amical. Il mena Elerion et Anerän dans une chambre où deux lits étaient disposés, éloignés l'un de l'autre d'un mètre. Ses yeux n'étaient plus petits et noirs comme lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontré mais de taille moyenne et d'un jais brillant et humide.

\- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai de nombreuses choses à finir avant l'aube. Puissiez-vous passer une bonne nuit.

Il referma alors la porte, ne leur laissant pas le temps de le remercier ou de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, et partit. Anerän entendit ses pas rapides résonner contre les dalles de pierre des couloirs, sa cape frottant contre le sol froid. Il déposa sa lame elfique à côté de lui, dans un coffre destiné à ranger les affaires, où il mit aussi sa cape. Encore debout, il s'adressa à Elerion, qui s'était lui tout simplement assis sur le lit, ne levant ni sa cape ni son épée.

\- Que penses-tu d'Isilion, Elerion ?  
\- Eh bien… il me semble être froid, distant, calme… mais il est le Capitaine des Gardes de Minas Fael et c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel et compréhensible à mon avis. Il m'a semblé être aussi formidablement intelligent. Cependant…  
\- Cependant ?  
\- Cependant, ce n'est pas lui qui m'inspire la plus grande confiance. J'ai eu l'impression qu'Elrodan se méfiait de lui pendant le Conseil.  
\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Cependant, je ne peux que te conseiller d'observer plus attentivement, avec ton coeur comme avec tes sens. Elrodan est peut-être membre de la Compagnie Grise et un homme en lequel on peut avoir une confiance absolue, il ne détient pas pour autant le savoir absolu. Isilion n'est, pour ce que j'ai vu de lui, pas un homme dont il faut se méfier. Je lui ferai tout autant confiance que je te fais confiance à toi si jamais nous venions à plus nous rapprocher.  
Mais encore une fois, garde-toi des jugements hâtifs. Et vois par toi-même, ne regarde pas par la vue des autres. Une telle vue peut-être plus simple ou encore plus belle, mais elle n'aura jamais la même valeur en tant que pressentiment. Et ce sont ces pressentiments qui, lorsqu'il n'y a plus de place pour la raison et la logique, nous permettent d'avancer de manière sûre.

Elerion se tut. Cela méritait réflexion et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi tous les détails de ce que voulait lui dire Anerän.

\- Bonne nuit, Elerion. Tu m'excuseras si je ne reste pas plus longtemps éveillé pour discuter avec toi mais je tombe de fatigue.  
\- … Passe une bonne nuit aussi Anerän, je vais bientôt faire de même de toute façon.

Et après quelques minutes à peine, ils s'endormirent tous deux, vidés de leur énergie par les événements de la journée. A l'Ouest, les nuages qui cachaient le déclin du soleil finirent de se dissiper et le laissèrent, avant de finalement se coucher et plonger dans la mer, faire chatoyer ses derniers rayons sur Minas Fael, la faisant briller de tous feux dans les réelles dernières lueurs du jour.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si c'est le cas, ou même si ça ne l'est pas, ça me fera plaisir dans tous les cas de connaître un ou une autre de mes lecteurs/lectrices :D  
**


	6. Quelques nouvelles

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Je sais que cela fait longtemps que cette fanfiction n'a pas été mise à jour et j'en suis absolument désolé, veuillez bien le croire. J'avais un peu perdu l'inspiration et entre les problèmes personnels et le travail demandé par la prépa, je n'ai pas réussi à écrire les prochains chapitres.  
Cela dit, je ne compte pas l'abandonner et j'ai commencé à m'y remettre. Peut-être que d'ici la fin des vacances d'hiver je serai en mesure de mettre le chapitre 5 en ligne.  
Encore une fois donc, désolé pour ceux qui suivaient la fanfiction, mais j'espère bien arriver à finir au moins le 5ème chapitre. Peut-être que cela me redonnera des idées pour écrire la suite.

Merci de votre lecture !


End file.
